Beauty and the Beast
by GothicFaery94
Summary: To stop the Mad Hatter's killing spree in her town, Alice's father makes a deal with the madman. He'll give Alice to the Hatter and the madman will stop killing the townspeople. Alice/Mad Hatter.
1. The Deal

Okay, first Alice in Wonderland fic. It's based off Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland(Best movie EVER!!!) Please be gentle when you review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland...or I'd own the Mad Hatter.(giggles madly)

Anyway, Enjoy!! ^^

* * *

For as long as she could remember, Alice's town had feared a man known as the Mad Hatter or as everyone in her town liked to called him, the Murdering Mad Hatter.

He would terrorize her town with malicious glee, murdering the innocent people of her town in the most horrid of ways. He would skin them and sent their skin back to their families, he would chop them up and scatter their body parts around the town for everyone to find, or he'd slice them in half and stick both parts on a pike in the town square.

Alice had only seen him once and he didn't really look very frightening. _Don't judge a book by its cover._ That's what Alice's father used to say. The Mad Hatter had electric orange hair that stuck out every which way, all messy and curly and his eyebrows seemed as though they were joined to his hair. His eyes were a greenish yellow color and they dazzled and shined when he killed or had someone cowering before him. He wore a huge hat upon his head with a pink ribbon like scarf round it and a large colorful bow around his neck that had odd patterns on it. His coat was purple and so was his vest while his shirt was a bright blue color. He was… a very impressive sight.

Especially to Alice.

She first saw him when she was just a little girl. He appeared in the town square to meet with the mayor, Charles Kingsley. Her father. Alice's mother had died giving birth to her so her Aunt Imogene had her by her side to keep her as far away as possible from the Hatter. Alice was hidden behind her aunt while her father spoke to the madman. She wasn't supposed to look at him, her father told her not to but she couldn't help herself. She was a very, very curious little girl.

Little Alice took a little peek at the madman from behind her Aunt Imogene. He stood in front of her father with a sinister smile on his alabaster face. When he spoke his voice was so soft and velvety that Alice could have listened to it all day. The little girl thought the madman was so handsome that she couldn't help but stare at him.

Then he saw her.

His dark lips curled into a small smile that made her heart flutter in her chest. Little Alice shyly returned his smile and gave him a small wave. Her aunt saw that Alice was waving and smiling at the murderer so she pushed Alice back into her hiding place so the Hatter could no longer see her. Hatter's smile disappeared and a scowl formed on his handsome face. He rather enjoyed looking at the sweet little girl.

"You have a very pretty daughter." Said Hatter.

His voice caused butterflies to form in Alice's stomach. He thought she was pretty and that made her little heart beat faster.

"T-Thank you." Her father stammered, obviously not pleased that he had seen Alice. Though the Mad Hatter didn't kill children, he still didn't want the madman to see his precious little daughter.

"What's her name?"

She peeked from behind her aunt again and smiled at the Hatter. "Her name is none of your business. We aren't here to discuss my daughter's name. Leave her alone. " Her father exclaimed, angrily. The Mad Hatter narrowed his eyes at her father, taking a threatening step toward him.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kingsley." He said in a low, angry voice. His accent was Scottish and very mad. His green eyes glowed with anger and his lips curled up into a sneer.

Alice should have been afraid of him but she just wasn't. She was odd like that; she didn't scare easily like everyone. Instead she did something that would no doubt get her into big, big trouble.

She ran out from her aunt and stopped right in front of him. Her aunt let out a frightened gasp while her father tried to pull her away. She stared up at the madman that caused so much death in her town with curiosity. He smiled and crouched down in front her.

"What's your name, cricket?" He asked, softly.

"Alice."

His smile widened. "Well, Alice, how old are you?"

"I'm seven years old." She replied with a smile.

The Hatter brought his hand up to the top of her head and stroked her golden blond hair. It was soft and silky against his rough fingers. Her big cerulean eyes stared up at him as she reached over and twirled a piece of his messy, curly orange hair round her tiny finger; it wasn't rough, it was as soft and silky as her own.

"You're a very pretty little girl, Alice." He whispered softly, so only she could hear him. He placed a kiss on her cheek and stood up. Her father glared at the Hatter as the madman gently took Alice by the arm and placed her by her father's side. Charles immediately grabbed Alice by the hand and pulled her behind him.

"You have a very charming daughter, Kingsley." Hatter said, grinning madly.

"Thank you."

"So you want me to stop murdering the people in this town." Hatter said.

"Yes." Charles said, straightening his shoulders.

"What do I get in return?" He asked, gazing down at Alice.

Charles saw this and immediately said, "Not her. She's my only daughter."

The Hatter glanced back up at Charles and growled. "Do you want me to continue to kill your precious townspeople?" He snarled.

Charles looked down at his sweet child, who smiled up at him, totally unafraid of the man in front of them. He looked back up at the Hatter. "Not now. She's too young. Wait till she's older, please." He pleaded, helplessly.

Hatter nodded, much to Charles relief. "When she's nineteen, I'll come for her."

The Mad Hatter beckoned the little girl with his long, pale finger. She ran over to him again and he again crouched down in front of her. "I'll see you in twelve years, cricket."

Little Alice nodded. "Okay, Mr. Hatter." She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Alice!" Her father exclaimed.

Hatter's grin widened as he wrapped his large arms around the tiny girl and gave her a gentle squeeze. He let her go, quite reluctantly. "Good-bye, Alice."

"Good-bye, Mr. Hatter."

He stood up and looked up at Charles. "Remember our bargain, Kingsley." He said, quietly. Then he walked away from them, disappearing into the forest that surrounded the little town. Alice watched him go, sadly. She rather liked him; he was sweet and handsome.

She knew that she'd see him again, all she had to do…was wait twelve years.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!! Please review! Pretty please???


	2. Birthday Party

Here's the second chapter! Wow, five review already? Thanks guys! I'm glad you all like it!

Disclamier: Don't own Alice in Wonderland and I never will.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Alice!"

Alice Kingsley turned around to see her Aunt Imogene, standing in the doorway. There was a rather annoyed look on her beautiful face.

"Alice, everyone is waiting for you downstairs!" Imogene took a brush off of Alice's vanity table and quickly and none too gently, ran it through Alice's long blond hair, "They're getting ready to light your candles!" She exclaimed, putting down the brush.

Alice nodded, silently.

Aunt Imogene smiled then walked out of the room. Alice turned back around to look in her mirror, her blond hair was now down to the small of her back and her cerulean blue eyes were brighter than ever. She had filled out too. Her legs were longer and she was taller now, taller than her aunt. She had become a very lovely young lady or so said her father.

She stood up and straightened her light blue satin dress. Unbeknownst to her aunt and her father, she wasn't wearing a corset. Wearing one felt like being in a prison or something. She swore that they were designed for torture rather than to enhance the female form.

Alice walked out of her room and went downstairs into the kitchen. She didn't see anyone around so she opened the door that led to the backyard.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

Her entire family was there and so was the rest of the town. Everyone was dressed in white clothes with big smiles on their faces. Her Aunt Imogene and her father both held the extremely large birthday cake in front of her.

"Make a wish, Alice." Her father said with a smile on his face…but Alice could tell that something was bothering him. She chose to remain silent about it until the party was over. She closed her eyes for a few minutes then she blew out all nineteen of her candles. Everyone clapped and cheered, happily; then the music started and everyone began to dance.

Her aunt and her father sat the cake down at the table then moved away so that everyone could get a little bit of cake. Alice went over to her father and hugged him. "Thank you, father." She said. Her father hugged her back very tightly…like he was afraid she'd disappear or something. She pulled back to look at his face.

"Father, is something wrong?"

Charles looked down at his daughter and gave her a sad smile. "No, darling. Nothing is wrong."

Alice raised a pale eyebrow. "Father, you're lying to me."

"How did you sleep, Alice?" He asked, changing the subject. Charles wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her over to the table that had food and drinks on it.

"Fine." She lied, "I slept very well."

Her father chuckled. "Now it is you who is lying."

"I had that dream again." She replied quietly.

Charles frowned. Alice always seemed to have the same odd dream every night. It was always about a man who wore a huge and hat and said that he'd be coming for her soon.

Her father looked away nervously. "Well, you know that's just a dream."

Alice looked over at her father. "He said that he was called the Mad Hatter." Charles made a frightened sound when she said 'Mad Hatter'. "Father?"

He smiled down at her. "It's just a dream, Alice."

She decided to let it go for now. Charles was looking more and more nervous and frightened by the minute. She linked arms with him, leaning her head against his shoulder. She did this when he wasn't feeling too good and it always seemed to. He visibly relaxed and gave her another little smile.

They stood by the table and talked while everyone danced and ate cake and drank punch together. She watched people dance around, happily. Women were laughing and giggling as the men twirled them around in the air then sat them back down on their feet. She looked up at her father only to see that he was staring at the long maze that he had built long ago. She followed his gaze and saw a flash of purple disappear.

"Did you see that?" She exclaimed, letting go of her father's arm.

"See what, dear?" He asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him.

"Did you not see a person there?" She asked, "I saw someone disappear back there."

Charles chuckled nervously. "Probably someone running off to meet his or her sweetheart or something." He explained, "I'll go see what it is. You stay here."

Alice nodded. "Yes, father." She watched him disappear into the maze and was about to run after him when her aunt caught her arm.

"Alice, dear. Hamish wants to dance with you." Her aunt said, happily.

Alice inwardly groaned. Hamish was a very rich and very _unattractive_ boy that had his heart set on marrying her. He had it in his head that she liked him so he constantly flirted with and sent her flowers but she wasn't at all interested in him.

"Alright, Aunt Imogene." She answered reluctantly.

Hamish waited for her on the dance floor with what was meant to be a flirty smile but to Alice it just made him look like a squirrel with buckteeth. She returned his smile halfheartedly and took the hand he extended to her. He put one hand on her waist and the other held her hand. The music started and everyone began to dance.

"You look very lovely, Alice." He complimented her.

"Oh, thank you, Hamish."

_God, please let this end soon._

"Are you enjoying your birthday party?" He asked, letting his hand that was on her waist slip down just a tad. She felt like she was about to be sick. _I just had to have a bit of birthday cake, didn't I?_

"Yes, it's lovely."

"I'm glad." He said, his hand slip down just a little more.

Alice tried so hard not to gag when his hand squeezed her behind. She immediately ended their dance. "Um…Hamish, I think I hear my father calling me." She ran off the dance floor, leaving Hamish there with a dumbfounded look on his ugly face.

Alice ran straight into the maze, determined to find out who see saw and why her father was so nervous about it. She knew this maze like the back of her hand so there was only one place her father and the mystery person could be.

Right smack in the middle.

Alice went there a lot to think. There was a garden and fountain there; roses, pansies, cornflowers, and foxglove were planted around the gigantic fountain. Her mother planted all the flowers there before she died so Alice felt comfort there. She felt like her mother was there, watching over her.

The voice was Scottish and seemed very familiar to her. It was a man, of that she had no doubt and he didn't sound too happy.

She ran quickly through the twisted path until she heard voices. One belonged to her father while the other…was slightly familiar.

"Please wait till after the party." She heard her father plead.

"You asked me to wait twelve years, I waited twelve years! She's mine now, Kingsley."

She heard her father sigh. "Please. Let her enjoy her last day with her family and friends."

There was a moment of silence.

Finally, the stranger replied, "Fine. I'll come for her tonight."

"Thank you."

"Don't try to hide her, Kingsley. I'll slice you in half and display you in the town square if you do."

Her father gulped. "Alright."

"She's grown into a gorgeous young woman. She looks like her mother, don't you think, _Charles_? The stranger practically spat her father's name.

"Yes, she's lovely."

She heard the stranger chuckle. "See you tonight, Kingsley."

Alice let out a quiet gasp and ran back toward the entrance. She quickly walked over to her aunt. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing. All the girls are trying to impress Hamish." Her aunt Imogene replied.

"Oh, lovely." Alice said, not really paying attention.

"Why did you run off like that?" Her aunt asked suddenly.

Alice let out an angry sigh. "He did something…annoying."

"Oh, what did he do?"

"He did something…inappropriate."

Her aunt raised an eyebrow. Alice shrugged. "He squeezed my…bottom."

Her aunt's eyes widened. "He did what? That's it, where's his mother?"

"Aunt Imogene! It's fine." Alice exclaimed, grabbing her aunt's arm to keep her by her side.

Suddenly, her father reappeared and came over to them. "Imogene, may I speak to you, please?" He asked, taking her by the arm.

Alice watched her father drag her Aunt Imogene away then looked over at the dance floor just in time to see Hamish walking her way.

She made a disgusted sound as he stopped in front of her. "Alice Kingsley, may I see you for a moment?"

"Oh…um…maybe later, Hamish."

"How about now?" He hissed quietly, taking her by the arm and leading her into the maze. His grip on her arm was tight and painful. He practically yanked her around the maze until the were in front of her mother's garden and fountain.

"Alice, I want to know why it is that you keep ignoring me and running away from me."

Alice glared up at him. "I keep running away from you because you never leave me alone." She explained angrily, "I don't like you like that, Hamish."

"Oh, Nonsense." He smiled nastily down at her, "You do like me and before everyone leaves, I'm going to propose to you, and you are going to say 'yes'."

"I will not." She seethed with anger.

"That would not be a wise decision, Alice." He whispered dangerously, "I can make your life a living hell."

She snorted in a unladylike manner. "Spending the rest of my life with you would be a living hell."

He turned bright red with anger and raised his right hand as if he met to hit her but she was faster. She punched him very hard, right in the nose. Hamish yelped in pain and held his nose with his right hand.

"You little bitch! You broke my nose!" He yelled.

"Good!"

He snarled and lunged at her but she quickly dodged it and ran toward the entrance. She was almost there when she heard him scream. She stopped dead in her tracks and waited, listening. When he screamed again, she turned around and ran back.

Suddenly the smell of blood filled her nose. The coppery smell made her sick to her stomach but she kept going. He had probably gotten himself hurt like an idiot.

When she got to the garden, there wasn't anyone there. Hamish had disappeared without a trace. She looked around to see if he was just hiding from her. There was only one-way into the garden and she just came from there.

Then the smell of blood hit her hard and she turned around to see a very large puddle of blood by the white roses. The roses were also splattered with blood; it dripped down into the puddle. Alice slowly walked over to the puddle and looked around for any more puddles; there were none other than the one she stood in front of. Suddenly frightened, she called out for him.

"Hamish?"

No answer."

"Hamish, where are you?"

Still no answer.

Her heart began to race and her head started to spin from the smell of blood. She stumbled a little then she began to fall backwards. She felt strong, warm arms catch her and before she fainted, she saw a the blurry face of a man. His greenish yellow eyes stared down at her with concern. His pale face was calm as he held her. He only said two words before she fainted.

"Hello, Alice."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! Please review! Review make me all warm and fuzzy inside.


	3. Down the Hole

Here's the third chapter! Whoa, that took awhile! Sorry. Anyway, thanks for all the kind reviews and I'm glad you're all enjoying it! ^^

Enjoy

* * *

"Alice!"

_Who? Who's that?_

"Alice, dear! Wake up!"

Alice slowly opened her eyes to see her Aunt Imogene, her father, and all her guests. She looked around the small crowd to see if maybe Hamish was with them. Then she remembered the puddle of blood.

"Hamish. Where's Hamish?" She asked, trembling.

Her aunt and father looked at each other then back down at her. "We found him behind the maze. He's dead, my dear." Her father replied, solemnly, "We don't know how he got there or who killed him. All we know is that we heard him scream, we came to see what was the matter, we saw you laying on the ground unconscious next to a puddle of blood, and then someone found him back."

Alice gasped. Even though he was rude and cruel, she didn't want him to die. Her head began to spin again and she felt sick. "I don't feel very good." She said.

Her Aunt Imogene nodded, helping her up so she could get away from everyone. Alice heard everyone whisper and gossip but she ignored them. Her aunt led her back to the house and into the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Here, darling." Her aunt handed her the glass of water which Alice took and drank it all down very quickly, "Easy, Alice. You act as though you haven't had a drink in days."

"I feel like it."

Aunt Imogene placed a comforting hand on Alice's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Alice."

Alice scoffed. She left him alone, didn't she? She let him get murdered. Suddenly, she asked, "How did he die?"

Her aunt waited a few minutes and then answered, "He was disemboweled and stuck on a pike." Alice shuddered. _Oh god, what a horrible way to die._ She took a deep breathe and handed her glass back to her aunt.

Her father came into the house with a terrified look on his face. Alice looked at him, concerned. "Father?"

"Hamish's mother is here."

"Oh lord almighty." Her aunt exclaimed.

Alice let out a groan. If there was one person she hated more than Hamish, it was his cruel mother. And it was known far and wide that Hamish was a momma's boy. She would most likely blame Alice for all of this.

All three of them could already hear Hamish's mother bailing her eyes out and asking where Alice was so she could kill her. The back door slammed open and in came Hamish's mother in all her angry glory.

"Alice Kingsley, you murdering, little hussy!" She screamed, pointing a long finger at Alice, "You're the reason my baby boy is died!"

Charles tried to reason with her but she wouldn't listen. "It's her! She killed him!"

"You have no proof! There is no on her at all!" Her aunt exclaimed.

"Little hussy probably changed dresses." Hamish's mother growled, glaring hatefully at Alice.

"She only has one blue satin dress, you daft woman!" Charles yelled, pushing the angry woman as far away from his daughter as he could get her, "Please, Mrs. Ascot, calm yourself."

"Murderer!" Mrs. Ascot screamed at Alice.

"I am _not_ a murderer!" Alice suddenly yelled, jumping to her feet. Her aunt, her father, and Mrs. Ascot stared at her. It wasn't like Alice to yell at people, especially a grown up.

"Liar!"

"I didn't kill him!" Alice yelled.

Mrs. Ascot scoffed. "Then who did?! Who killed my baby boy?!" She screamed back at Alice.

Charles and Imogene got in the middle of them to act as referees. Alice wasn't much of a fighter but Mrs. Ascot had a terrific right hook. Hopefully, Mrs. Ascot wouldn't try to punch Alice.

"I don't know, Mrs. Ascot." Alice said, calmly, "I don't know."

Mrs. Ascot screamed at them and then ran out of the kitchen and into the backyard. Alice let out of shuddery sigh.

Charles looked over at her and grabbed her into a bear hug which Alice returned wholeheartedly. Her aunt put her arms around them both and said, "We have to go out there."

Both Alice and Charles groaned loudly. Aunt Imogene chuckled at them and said, "Come on. Let's just let the police take the body and Mrs. Ascot will most likely follow them."

"I hope so." Alice whispered into her father's jacket.

They went into the backyard where the police where waiting. They answered all their questions and they took Hamish's body; Mrs. Ascot followed them just like Aunt Imogene said. Charles and Aunt Imogene said Good-bye to all Alice's guests while she cleaned up the party. She grabbed all the dishes and washed them in the kitchen then she folded the tablecloths and put them away. She placed the rest of her birthday cake on the dinner table with the rest of her food.

Her aunt came in and started to put away the dishes. "So…what did you wish for?"

Alice smiled slightly. "I'm not supposed to tell, remember? It won't come true if I do."

"Come on, I won't tell anybody. I promise." Her aunt said.

"I wished…that something extraordinary would happen to me today." Alice said, "I didn't expect that something to be Hamish dying."

Her aunt sighed. "I don't think that was the extraordinary something. And anyway, the day isn't over yet."

"Right."

Charles walked in and sat down at the dinner table with a exhausted sigh. "Thank god, that's over." Alice laughed and sat down next to him.

"Father?"

"Hmm?"

"Was there someone there when you all found me?" Alice asked.

Charles raised an eyebrow and shook head. "No. Why?"

Alice sighed. "Someone caught me before I fell on the ground and I was wondering if it was one of the guests." She explained, "He was extremely pale with curly orange hair and he had greenish yellow eyes."

Charles looked over at Imogene then back at Alice. "No." He said, curtly. Alice knew from the tone of his voice that she shouldn't ask anymore on the subject but she just didn't understand why that made her father and her aunt so nervous.

Her aunt quickly changed the subject. "What shall we do for the rest of the evening?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. Play cards?"

"Now, there's a nice idea." Her father exclaimed, happily.

Her father and her aunt went to find the cards and left her in the kitchen. She stood up and walked over to the window. The moon was out; it was a full moon and it lit up the whole backyard beautifully. The air outside was cool and it wasn't too windy outside. Alice glanced over at the door where her father and aunt disappeared through then back at the beautifully lit backyard.

She smiled, she just couldn't resist. Alice opened the back door and practically ran into the backyard. The cool air felt nice on her extremely warm skin and in a few seconds she felt totally cooled and relaxed. Then she looked over at the maze. It looked rather inviting, especially on such a nice night. _I shouldn't. Hamish died in there because of me_. _And his killer could still be lurking back there._

Alice sighed. She really hated her conscience sometimes. She decided to ignore her conscience for one night and ran over to the entrance of the maze. The wind suddenly began to pick up and her blue satin dress moved with it; as did her wavy blond hair. She had taken it down when all the guests left, it fell right at the small of her back.

She made it to the middle of the maze where her mother's garden resided. The fountain was still on so the sound of rushing water filled Alice's ears. The moonlight lit the garden perfectly, it made the all flowers glow. Alice began to twirl in the moonlight. Her hair and dress still moving with the wind; she looked like a little angel. The pale light caused her pale skin to glow slightly adding to her innocence and angelic features.

"Alice!"

She stopped abruptly at the sound of her aunt's voice. She'd get lectured, no doubt. Alice began to walk back to her house when she heard a noise. The sound of footsteps filled her ears. She looked back at the garden, her cerulean searched the area for anything that looked suspicious. She saw a flash of orange and purple from behind the back wall and quickly ran out of the garden and through another path toward the back of the maze where Hamish was found.

She knew this wasn't a good idea but she didn't care. Her curiosity took her over completely and she let it, wholeheartedly. Alice heard her aunt's voice again but she was too caught up in finding out who was in the maze with to care. She heard the sound of footsteps against the white rocks that lay on the ground on her right. She went down that path and stopped at a dead end. Then she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around just in time to see a flash of orange and purple. Alice ran after it again, going left this time. She heard the footsteps right in front of her so she knew that she took the right path; she came to another crossroads, she heard the footsteps on her left and she practically flew that way. She was near the end of the maze, there was a forest back behind the maze and it went on for miles and miles.

She ran faster and got to the end where she saw a man in a huge top hat running straight for the forest. Alice groaned but kept on running after him. He ran into the forest and disappeared into the darkness. She stopped and gazed into the forest. The moonlight didn't light it up so it was total darkness.

_If I fall in a hole or something, I will very irritated. _

Alice took a slow step inside the gigantic forest and began to feel her way around. A few branches brushed against her cheek, scratching her. Then she tripped over a log and when she got up, she turned around; ready to leave this dreadful forest. Then she heard the footsteps again. She began to run again toward the footsteps. The sharp parts of the branches scratched her cheeks but she still ran toward the footsteps. Alice ran deeper and deeper into the forest until she was in the middle. She stopped to catch her breathe when she suddenly realized that the footsteps had stopped.

"Hello?" She called out.

No answer.

Alice took a few steps forward. "Hello?"

Still no answer.

She took another step forward…and fell into a hole. But this hole kept going and going. She saw clocks, pianos, and other items falling with her. Then she landed on a bed and bounced back into the air, screaming.

Alice's went face first into the glass beneath her. She groaned, rubbing her head. Her eyes widened when she saw the chandler was upside down. Then she fell again and landed face first on the ground.

She groaned loudly. Her entire body ached and her head felt like a piñata that had been hit _way_ too many times. She stood up slowly only hear her crack loudly.

"Ow." She whimpered, rubbing the small of her back Alice looked around the room, seeing that there was a table with a bottle and a key on it. There were also a lot of doors in the room

After making sure none of her bones were broken, she quickly ran over to one of the doors; there were many doors in the room and she so far none of them would open. Then she moved the curtain next to one of the doors only to see the tiniest door she had ever seen. She bent down and jiggled the little handle. It was locked. She went over to the table and grabbed the key. She quickly unlocked and tried to fit through but she was of coarse, way too big.

Alice huffed angrily. She happened to look over at the table to see a bottle. She stood up and grabbed it.

It said 'Drink me' on the tag. So she did. It tasted nasty and felt weird as it slid down her throat. Suddenly, she began to shrink. Her blue dress surrounded and when she popped out, she was wearing a blue dress that was tying tightly around her. She ran over to the door and jiggled the handle again but it was locked again.

_The key!_

She went over to the table again but found that she couldn't quite reach the table. She happen to look down to see a piece of cake that said 'Eat me'. So she did and she began to grow and grow and grow and grow until her head hit the ceiling or was the floor? She didn't know, she was so confused.

She picked up the key and the bottle and drank the rest of the nasty liquid. She shrank again and quickly ran over to the tiny door; she unlocked it and ran through it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! hope you liked it! Please Review! Reviews make the world go round! lol.


	4. The Mad Hatter

Here is chapter four! Finally! I felt like it took me forever!! lol! Thanks for all your kind reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

The world that Alice stepped into was…magnificent. The flowers were quite colorful, the clouds were white and fluffy, and the sky was a beautiful blue color. There was a staircase that led from the door that she came out of to the ground. She glanced behind her at the door and saw that there was nothing behind the door. Just a door.

_How odd._

She slowly walked down the staircase, taking in the scenery. Suddenly, something started to buzz and fly around her head; she realized that it was flies…no…one looked like a horse with fly wings while the other was a dragon that also had fly wings.

Horsefly and Dragonfly. How interesting…

She continued to walk very slowly, watching the flowers that had faces; they watched her. She heard them whisper quietly to each other.

"Curiouser and curiouser." She remarked. _This is such an odd dream._

Alice heard the something that sounded a bit like…_roaring?_ She spun around just in time to see a gigantic bear like creature running toward her. It was white with spots and a very long tail that looked like it was longer than Alice's body.

"Oh, no! It's the Bandersnatch!" yelled one of the flowers.

It bared it sharp crooked teeth and roared at her again then charged.

She turned around and ran as fast as she could. Alice saw that there were huge mushrooms ahead of her so she quickly ducked beneath them. The Bandersnatch continued to charge toward her, smashing the mushrooms like they were nothing.

She made it through the patch of mushrooms and suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute. This is my dream. Nothing can hurt me." She said to herself then turned around. The Bandersnatch stopped in front of her and roared, spraying her with it foul smelling saliva.

"Run, Alice!"

All of a sudden, something white jumped onto the Bandersnatch's face and stuck what looked like a tiny sword into its right eye. It roared with pain and scratched Alice's arm. She yelped and ran away again.

Into yet another dark forest.

Alice groaned, holding her injured arm. She had never been cut that deep and it stung like the blazes. The forest wasn't all that thick and like the one she had ran through before so it was somewhat easy to see where she was going.

She suddenly felt like someone was watching and then a rather large cat appeared in front of her. It had large turquoise eyes, gray and turquoise colored fur, and the largest smile Alice had ever seen.

"It looks like you ran afoul of something with wicked claws." He commented, looking at her injured arm.

"I've never stopped dreaming." She whispered to herself.

"What did that to you?" He asked.

"Bander who…the bander…"

"The Bandersnatch?" He disappeared and then reappeared behind her, "Well, I'd better have a look."

"What are you doing?"

"It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills, or it will fester and putrefy."

"I rather you didn't. I'll be fine as soon as I wake up." She said.

He pulled a blue bandage out of nowhere. "At least let me bind it for you?" Alice raised her arm and let him bandage her arm.

"What do you call yourself?" He asked, tying a knot on her bandage.

"Alice." She answered, "And you?"

"Chessur." He said, his gigantic grin widening slightly.

Alice smirked back at him. "I've never heard that name before."

"And this the only place you'll ever hear it. Everyone calls me that because I'm a Cheshire cat." He replied, floating around her contently.

"I like that name." She said, smiling sweetly. Chessur chuckled and rubbed his giant head against her legs. Alice reached down and scratched him under his chin causing him to purr happily.

They both froze when a twig snapped behind them. Alice turned around, frightened that the Bandersnatch had come back for her. But no, it was just a person. Well, not a person, it looked like a card; a tall red card with a spear. She heard Chessur growl next to then he disappeared. She looked back at the card soldier and saw that Chessur was floating above him. She thought he was just going to scare him but instead he whipped out his long, sharp claws and cut the card soldier's head off.

Alice shrieked and covered her eyes; something she used to do as a child whenever she was scared. She felt soft fur against her bare legs again; she looked down to see Chessur sitting next to her, licking his bloody claws.

"Sorry about that." He said when he finished cleaning his claws.

"W-Why d-d-d-did y-you do t-that?" She stammered out.

"Because he was here to hurt you and Tarrant wouldn't be too happy if you died." He replied, nonchalantly.

"W-Who's Tarrant?"

Chessur looked up at her. "The Mad Hatter, of coarse!" He said, "Come one. We should waste time. You're already late as it is."

Alice nodded, trembling slightly.

He let her through the forest and into the light where she saw a long table with many teacups, plates, salt and peppershakers, and teapots all scattered on the table. There was a large hare sleeping at the end while a little white dormouse suddenly popped out of a teapot, yawning. Her eyes finally settled on the sleeping figure at the end of the table, his huge top hat covered his face. She saw his electric orange hair stick out every which way from underneath his hug hat.

He stirred out of his sleep and slowly looked up at Alice. His big greenish yellow eyes met her cerulean ones and her heart began to race. His fuchsia lips turned up into a happy smile. He stood up and began walking on the table toward her until he stopped right in front of her on one knee.

"It's you." Alice said, looking up at him.

He smiled sweetly. "Yes. I thought you wouldn't remember me, cricket."

"You've been in my dreams! And you caught me when I fainted at my party." She exclaimed.

"Oh, yes! I haven't seen you since were only a little girl." He said, happily, "You've grown quite a bit."

Alice felt her cheeks turn a light pink. "Thank you, sir.

"Well," He picked her up by her tiny hand and dragged her up the table over to a the seat near his, "You're terribly late you know. Naughty." He shook his finger at her after he set her down.

"Time can be funny in dreams."

"Yes, yes! Very true, very true, indeed." He said, quite loudly. The hare and the dormouse poured themselves cups of tea while the Hatter poured himself and Alice a cup. He handed Alice a tiny cup full of tea and sipped his own.

Alice looked down at the little cup of tea; it smelled like almonds and vanilla. She took a sip and instantly her whole body became warm and fuzzy. She gulped the rest down quickly and sat her cup back down on the table.

"How's the arm, love?" asked the dormouse. She walked over to Alice and poured a bit more tea into her cup.

"My arm?" Alice looked at her injured arm then back at the dormouse. Suddenly, she remembered that the white thing that had stuck the Bandersnatch looked a lot the dormouse, "You're the one who stuck the Bandersnatch in the eye?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The dormouse cried, happily showing Alice the Bandersnatch's eyeball that she had taken as a souvenir, "Oh, I dreadfully sorry about the arm, though. I didn't mean to make him scratch you."

Alice smiled. "That's alright. It doesn't really hurt." She lied. It hurt like no tomorrow and burned like the blazes.

"Well, I'm glad." She said, "I'm Mallymkun, by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

"And that's Thackery over there." Mallymkun said, pointing at the hare.

Thackery was busy staring at a spoon on the table. "Spoon." He said, in his own little world.

Alice stiffled a giggle. "He seems…very interesting."

Mallymkun rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Alice. "He's just a little…" The dormouse stopped to find the right word.

"Mad?" Alice asked.

"Yes! That's it, he's just a little mad."

"A little? God lord, Mallymkun, he off his rocker!" Chessur suddenly appeared at the end of the table, stirring his tea with his finger.

"You're one to talk." Tarrant said, glaring at Chessur, "You mad, incorrjible, infuriating furball!" The Mad Hatter's green eyes suddenly glowed with anger and he slowly stood, making his way over to Chessur, "You're also a bloody coward."

"What happened that day wasn't my fault."

"It might have turned out differently if you had stayed and fought instead of running away with your tail between your legs." Tarrant whispered, angerily.

Chessur rolled his turqoise colored eyes. "If you were smart then you would have ran with me instead of fighting a battle that couldn't even be won. You just stood there and watched them all die."

Tarrant growled and grabbed Chessur by the throat. Alice sprang up and grabbed ahold of his cuffs. "Mr. Hatter! Please calm down!" She exclaimed, pulling with all her might.

"How would you like me to gut you alive, _Chessur?_" He snarled, tightening his hold on Chessur, who was desperately trying to get away.

"Mr. Hatter! Tarrant!! Please stop!" Alice yelled, pulling on his cuff again.

He looked down at her, eyes blazing. She shivered under his gaze but didn't let him go. "Please…?" She pleaded softly.

Tarrant loosened his grib on Chessur then released him; he picked up Alice and sat her on his shoulder. "Sorry about that." He whispered softly, walking toward his house. Mallymkun, Chessur, and Thackery hopped out of there and ran after them.

"Let's see if we can't find something to make you the right size again." He said, his face split into a large smile.

Alice found herself smiling back. He was an odd man and apparantly he was extremely violent at times. She made a mental note not to anger him in any way or she might end up like Hamish.

Tarrant sat her onto the kitchen counter while he rummaged through the pantry, mumbling to himself. Alice looked around the kitchen; it wasn't as big as the one she had back home but it nice and cozy. It was a kitchen that Alice could easily get used to.

"Ah ha! I've found it." The Mad Hatter exclaimed, cheerfully. He had a bottle of green liquid in his hand. Alice almost groaned at the sight of it. _Not more foul tasting liquids! _Tarrant seemed to read her mind. "Oh, don't worry, cricket. It doesn't taste that bad." He explained, trying to reasure her. Alice nodded and Tarrant found a another little teacup, filling it with the green liquid.

"Here." He said, handing her the teacup.

Alice took a deep breathe and gulped it down fast. Almost immediately she began to grow back to her normal size. She jumped of the counter and soon found herself looking almost eye to eye with Tarrant.

"Thank you." She said, blushing slightly.

He chuckled. "Your very welcome. Now I'm sure you're very tired so I'll find you something to sleep in and you can go to sleep." He ran off into the back of the house, after a few minutes he came back with a large red button up shirt in his arms. "I'm afraid that this is all I could find."

Alice smiled reasurringly. "That'll be just fine, thank you."

He led her to his bedroom, handed her the shirt, and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him. Alice sighed as she undid her dress. The red button up shirt was made of silk and felt cool and soft against her skin.

Tarrant knocked on the door and came in with his hands over his eyes. "I'm not looking, I swear."

Alice giggled. "It's okay, I'm decent."

He moved his hands. "Well, I'm afraid that this is the only room that has a king sized bed so…" He trailed off.

"This is your room, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"I could sleep on the couch in the parlor."

"Oh, no. I insist! You can sleep in here." He said, "I promise I won't do anything. I don't snore either."

Alice grinned. "Alright."

Of coarse, Alice wasn't too worried about what he would do. She was more worried about what _she_ would do…

* * *

Well, there another one! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review!


	5. Strange Feelings

Here it is, guys! I am SO very sorry it took so long! I've been sick and lazy...lol. Oh, well.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Alice sighed.

She wasn't very comfortable. It wasn't the bed, oh no! The bed was actually softer and even more comfortable than her bed back home. The sheets were made of silk and were cool and soft against her skin.

Oh, no. There wasn't a thing wrong with the bed.

But there was, however, a problem with the Hatter. _No, he doesn't snore but he mumbles like no tomorrow!_ She thought angerily. And not only was he mumbling in her ear but he also had his arm slung over her chest. AND he was ever so gently squeezing her breast.

She bit her lip to keep from moaning. He seemed to be really good at this, which caused her to wonder if had done this before.

_If he's awake I'm never going to forgive him for this!_

Alice shifted ever so slightly and the Hatter's grip on her tightened. He squeezed her breast again and she gritted her teeth as a wave of pleasure went through her. Her hands tangled in the sheets as she did everything she could not to moan. She didn't want to wake him because…

_Because then he'd stop._

Alice felt her pale cheeks turn a light pink. She, being the perfect little angel she was, never ever thought about things like that. She had been raised to be a lady, not a prostitute. Though, after spending the day with Hatter, she suddenly realized that if he could give her this much pleasure, pleasure that she had never felt before, then she'd gladly give up her perfect little angel nonsense.

_But I barely know the man! _Her conscience once again reared its ugly head. Alice almost growled, hating her conscience more than ever but she knew it was right. It was…right to get involved with a strange man that she barely knew. Even if he was handsome, sweet, funny, ridiculous, crazy…

_Oh, shut up!_

Hatter mumbled something in her ear and buried his pale face in her hair, breathing in deeply. Alice felt him sighed contently against her neck, causing a shiver to go up her spine. She realized that he was so warm, absolutely radiating warmth. It was a bit nippy in his bedroom and the covers were at the end of the bed. And he was so warm…

Alice sighed quietly and shifted to where she was facing the Hatter. She hesitantly put her arm around his slender waist. She didn't notice until then that he had his shirt unbuttoned. He didn't have bulging muscles but his chest and abs were well defined. He was, of coarse, alabaster white all over with the exception of the light dusting of orange hair that trailed down his navel. His nipples were the same color as his lips, a light fuchsia color and looked like they'd taste so sweet.

Alice moved into a comfortable position and then buried her face in his warm chest. She felt him wrap both arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. She put her ear against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was racing just like hers. He seemed as affected by her presence as she was by his.

_Don't do anything stupid! Don't do anything stupid! Don't do anything stupid!_

She let out a shaky sigh, feeling the desire to…touch him becoming unbearable. But she wouldn't allow herself to do such a thing. She was a lady; she had been raised to wait until her wedding night to do something like…_that! _Alice's cheeks burned with embarrassment from thinking of doing _that_ with _him!_

You just met him, Alice! You can't actually want to do something like that with him…She mentally scowled herself, …oh but I do want that!

So the truth was revealed. Alice was attracted to Tarrant, the Mad Hatter. _Way too fast! Way too fast! You're going to get hurt, Alice Kingsley!_ But she was just attracted to him; that didn't mean that she loved him.

_Yet._

Alice closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Tarrant for warmth. She decided to ignore her conscience for a while so she could get some sleep. Minutes passed and she felt herself becoming sleepier and sleepier as the time passed. When she was almost asleep, she felt his soft lips brush her forehead…and…

She rolled out of bed.

Alice yelped when her bottom hit the wooden floor extremely hard. Tarrant shot up in bed. "What's happening? Who died?"

"No one died, you silly man!" Alice said, groaning, "I fell out of bed."

He looked down at her with those lovely green eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why?!" She exclaimed, "I tell you why, because you…"

He motioned for her to continue. "I what?"

"You…snored right in my ear!" She lied, too embarrassed to tell him what had really happened.

"I do not snore!" He replied, obviously offended.

"Yes, you do, you impossible man!"

"I'm not impossible…I'm mad! There is a difference, you know!" He narrowed his eyes at her.

Alice growled, throwing up her arms. "I give up!" She stood up, trying to ignore the pain she felt in her bottom, and walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

She heard the Hatter yell, "Was it something I said?"

"Goofball." She whispered, suddenly grinning.

"Ooh, it looks like someone's enjoying herself." Chessur suddenly appeared in front of her, floating around happily.

Alice snorted. "Chessur, I'm not in the mood."

"You were before you fell out of bed."

She gasped and then glared at him. "I-I was not!"

"Oh, don't be daft, woman. I could smell your arousal from a mile away." He grinned that huge grin of his.

"I-I am n-not aroused." She stammered, blushing madly.

"Oh? Would you like me to prove it?" He asked, chuckling, "I could just look under that thin shirt you're wearing and…." He trailed off, knowing full well that she knew what he meant.

"Fine. You're right." She admitted.

"I know." He said as his body disappeared, leaving only his head, "Be careful, dearest Alice. He's not as gentle as you think nor so kind." He disappeared, leaving Alice wondering what he meant. Alice went over to the sink and splashed some water on her face. She breathed in deeply, willing her heart to slow down. She straightened the thin shirt she wore and opened to the door.

Tarrant was sitting on the bed. His head was bobbing up and down as he went in and out of consciousness. Alice smirked at the sight of him. His shirt was still unbuttoned, his hair was even messier than before, and his head kept hitting the headboard of the bed when he leaned his head back.

When he saw her, he smiled. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She replied, a blush still quite evident on her face, though Hatter didn't say anything. Maybe he didn't notice or maybe he just pretended not to notice. He was hard to tell with him.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" He asked, yawning loudly.

Alice smiled. "That depends. Are you going to keep snoring in my ear?" She teased.

His smile quickly turned into an adorable pout. "I do not snore!"

Alice giggled and joined him on the bed, slipping underneath the silk sheets. Tarrant did the same, trying to put a little distance between them. He apparently didn't want to snore in her ear again. Alice could easily tell that he was still miffed about it but he didn't say anything. She stared up at the ceiling, counting the minutes that passed by ever so slowly. She looked over at Tarrant out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly and deeply. Alice suddenly noticed that one of his eyelids was teal while the other was purple. Under his eyes were dark circles of fuchsia and the hollow of his cheeks were also a purplish red color.

Alice turned her head and closed her eyes. She was tired and confused. She wondered why she was here; she knew there was a reason, she just…couldn't quite put her finger on it. She shook her head, deciding that she'd worry about all that some other time. Now all she wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry it was kinda short. Thanks for all the sweet reviews you guys left me! You all rock! ^_^ Please review again! They make me so very, very happy.


	6. Wonderland

Chapter six! YAY!!! It took a little longer than usual and I'm terribly sorry about that! Anyways, I thank you all for the kind reviews!! You guys all rock!! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

"Alice!"

Alice groaned, pulling the sheets over her head. After the charade with Tarrant, Alice finally got some sleep. Not much, mind you. About two hours worth but it was okay. She was okay.

Kind of.

"Alice!!"

She felt tiny hands pulling at the covers that kept out the light shining in through the window. Mallymkun tugged harder at the covers until Alice reluctantly let them go and looked at the tiny dormouse with sleepy eyes.

"Yes?" She croaked.

"It's almost noon, love!" Mallymkun said with a smile, "Tarrant's starting to wonder if you died or something."

Alice sat up and stretched. "Well, why didn't he come see for himself?" Alice grabbed her dress and quickly put it on; she folded the red silk shirt and laid it on the bed.

Mallymkun suddenly looked nervous. "Well, he's…He's..."

"YOU INFURIATING FURBALL!!"

Alice jumped at the sound of Tarrant's angry Scottish voice. He and Chessur were most likely have a nice little chat…

"I'LL CHOP IN HALF! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE! I'LL-I'LL…"

Oh, yeah. Just a nice little chat.

Alice and Mallymkun practically flew to the living room. Tarrant had a gigantic knife in his hand and a very, very angry look on his handsome face. Chessur was floating above him with Tarrant's hat on his fluffy head.

_Oh, boy._

Alice took a few careful steps toward the Hatter. "Mr. Hatter?"

He looked over at her; his eyes were blazing and his face was twisted into a snarl. Alice was nothing short of terrified by this man. This odd, mad, handsome, charming…

_Oh, not now!_

"Please, c-can I have that?" She asked, motioning towards the knife.

"No. Not until that blasted feline gives me back my hat!"

Alice nodded. "O-okay." She looked up at Chessur, "Chessur, please give Mr. Hatter his hat back."

Chessur groaned. "Oh, but I don't want to!"

Tarrant growled and took a few steps forward but stopped when Alice put a hand on his chest. "Calm down. I'll get your hat back."

Alice turned around again. "Chessur, please?"

Chessur sighed. "Fine, but he has to make me one!"

Tarrant scoffed and earned an annoyed look from Alice. "Just make him a hat!" She exclaimed, absolutely trembling.

"Fine…"

Chessur grinned and handed the Hatter's gigantic hat back to Alice. She turned around and motioned for the knife again. "How about we trade." She smiled slightly.

He nodded, handing her the knife and taking his precious hat. Alice quietly walked into the kitchen and placed the large knife on the cutting board. She went back to the living room. Mallymkun was searching for something.

"Mallymkun, what are you looking for?" Alice asked, watching Chessur and Tarrant out of the corner of her eye.

"The March Hare, of course!"

"Oh, right. Well, where is he?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know! That's why I'm looking for him, love."

"Oh." Alice said.

"Thackery! Oh, Thackery!" Mallymkun called out, "Where are you, Thackery!"

No answer.

"Thackery Earwicket!"

"Is it safe to come out yet?"

Alice jumped at the sound of the March Hare's frightened voice. She looked behind her; Thackery was hiding behind the couch, his big, long ears covered his eyes. He looked rather adorable, Alice thought. She laughed, a happy and amused sound. A laugh that she hadn't laughed in quite a long time. She certainly didn't expect to laugh like that in a place like this with talking animals and a mad man.

Alice carefully picked Thackery up and placed him in front of her. He uncovered one of his eyes, looking around to make sure that there wasn't any killing being done. He sighed with relief. "So…what'd I miss?"

"Oh nothing really. Tarrant was just being a baby cause I wouldn't give him back his hat and then, of course, sweet Alice stepped in and stopped all that. Now, Tarrant is currently thinking of ways to kill me and I'm currently thinking of running like hell." Chessur explained, still floating contently in the air.

"A BABY?!?" Tarrant roared, his eyes once again blazed angerily.

"Oh, here we go again." Thackery muttered, returning to his hiding spot.

Alice jumped in middle of Chessur and Tarrant, putting both her tiny hands on his broad chest. She pushed him into the kitchen, away from that goofy cat.

"Mr. Hatter, I want to know if you have the ability to calm down." Alice whispered.

"Um…Well I…"

"Sir, I've only been here for two days and I already want to pull my hair out!" Alice yelled, her cheeks turned a light red tint as her anger grew, "First you're happy then you're absolutely ready to murder someone! I just…I can't keep up with you."

Tarrant blinked.

"Mr. Hatter, will you do me a favor?"

"Yes?" He whispered.

"Will you try to control yourself while I'm here. Please?" She asked, quietly.

Tarrant sighed. "Alright."

Alice smiled. "Alright."

Mallymkun scampered in over to Alice's skirt and climbed up until she was on her shoulder. "Is he going to be calm now?"

"Yes, Mallymkun." Tarrant answered, smiling.

"Good. Now can we have some tea?"

"Of course!"

Tarrant went over to the cabinet and began rummaging through it, looking for tea. From what Alice could see, the man had about a 40-year supply of tea. Tea of all kinds: Peppermint tea, mint tea, gingersnap tea, chocolate tea, almond tea, strawberry tea, lemon and lime tea, vanilla tea, and all other different kinds of tea.

"Um….well how about…no we had that yesterday…" Tarrant searched through the cabinet, "How about some gingersnap tea?" He suggested.

"No, we had that the other day." Thackery answered as he and Chessur joined them in the kitchen, "How about vanilla tea?"

"No, we had that at the beginning of the week and yesterday." Chessur answered, licking his paws.

"Oh, I know! How about some chocolate tea? Everybody loves chocolate." Tarrant said.

"I'm in the mood for mint tea." Mallymkun said, playing with a bit of Alice's long blond hair in her little paw. Alice suddenly realized that it would probably take them forever to decide and she was getting thirsty.

"How about both?" She suggested, earning four curious looks, "How about chocolate and mint tea?"

"Hey, there's an idea!" Tarrant exclaimed, grabbing a box of chocolate and mint tea. He grabbed a teapot and placed a tea ball full of tealeaves in the teapot. He filled it with water and placed it on the wood-burning stove. It instantly began to whistle; he picked it up and poured some tea into a teacup that was on the counter.

_Tea that is ready in just a few seconds. Just another thing that proves that I'm dreaming. _

Tarrant picked up the teacup and held it out to Alice. "Since you thought it up, you get to try it first." He said.

Alice took the cup from him; her breath caught in her throat when her fingers brushed against his. She brought the cup to her lips and took a small sip. It tasted like melted chocolate with a hint of mint; it was delicious.

"It's good." Alice said, handing the cup back to the Hatter, "Try it."

He took a sip then smiled. "It _is_ good!"

Thackery took the cup from him and took a sip. "It isn't half bad." He handed the cup to Chessur; he took a sip. "I like it." He declared, placing the cup on the ground so Mallymkun could have a taste. She took a big gulp then slurped the rest down. "That is officially my favorite kind of tea."

Alice smiled. "Well then. Shall we all have a cup?"

"Yes! And afterwards, we'll show you around Wonderland." Tarrant answered.

They had their tea and some cake. Then Tarrant, Chessur, Mallymkun, and Thackery all took her around Wonderland. They showed her the rest of Chessur's dreary forest, they introduced her to all the flowers, a resident named Nivens McTwisp who was a white rabbit that fretted about time. She learned this because the poor thing kept yelling on and on about being late.

They introduced her to the caterpillar, Absolem; the grumpy, old bug blew smoke in her face and called her a stupid girl but Alice ignored all that. The caterpillar gave good advice, she decided. While the others were all talking to Nivens, he gave her advice on how to deal with all the terrible things in Wonderland.

"This is not a nice place, Alice." Absolem explained, "Not since Tarrant lost his mind completely."

Alice glanced over at Tarrant. He had his back to her, talking to Nivens and the others. She knew he was mad, she'd figured that out a long, long time ago. But for some odd reason she found herself becoming more and more attached to him.

"How did he lose his mind?" She asked, turning back to Absolem.

"He watched his family die. It was a horrible day; his family and…another family fought over land. And…well…. the other family won." He whispered, "Then they left him here to die. He vowed to get his revenge one way or the other."

Alice shivered. "What's all this have do with me?"

Absolem took a long drag before answering her, "That is something you must ask him"

She knew that she had to ask but the more she thought about it, the more frightened she became. She had seen him when he was absolutely livid and she had a feeling that he could get angrier than that; it terrified her. _He _terrified her.

She remembered hearing about all the terrible things that he had done to the townspeople from all the gossiping ladies that were constantly babbling in front of the flower shop. She had always wondered why he did all those things to her town. She soon began to wonder…if she asked if it angered him…what would he do to _her_?

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! You guys see that review button? Guess what? First person to press it gets a million dollars...well not really but you do get another chapter! REVIEW!!!


	7. His Madness

Whoa, two chapters in one day! YAY!! Anyway, I'm loving the reviews you guys keep sending! ^.^ So here's chapter 7! I'll try to see if I can get one more chapter in before I go to bed but no promises!

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

They left Absolem and started walking back to Hatter's house.

Alice was quiet while the others chatting about nothing important. Only Tarrant seemed to notice; he glanced at her from time to time, out of the corner of his eye. She stared at the ground, her pretty face had a deep frown on it; she looked like she was in deep thought.

_What is she thinking of?_ He wondered. _I hope she's not thinking of home._ The thought of her leaving broke his heart. He was already attached to her, he even found her extremely attractive. She was beautiful as a child and she had grown into a gorgeous young lady. Her cerulean eyes were still bright and filled with childish curiosity, her face was pale and flawless, and her hair was long and silky looking.

He suddenly got the urge to reach over and touch it but he was afraid that he'd frighten the poor girl. He didn't like the idea of scaring her; that's not what she was there for. She was there because…she was the only innocent person in that damn town. He had realized that when she first talked to him as a child. She was all innocence and that pleased him.

"Tarrant!"

Tarrant looked over at Mallymkun and Thackery. "What is it?"

"Red card soldiers!" The March Hare cried and then he and Mallymkun began running the other way. Chessur had already disappeared. _Coward!_ Tarrant growled inwardly, taking Alice by the hand. "We have to run! Now!"

She nodded and followed him. She glanced behind her and saw about a dozen red card soldiers. "Why are they chasing us?" She yelled.

"Because the Red Queen orders them to!"

"Why?"

"Because she hates us and we hate her!"

Tarrant hid behind a tree with Alice right behind him. She was so close to him that he felt her warm breath on the back of his neck and he tried not to shudder. He liked having her close but not this close; soon his heart began to pound against his ribcage.

"Why does she hate you all?" She whispered into his ear and he felt a cold shiver go down his spine.

"Because…well, I lost my temper with one day and I…insulted her." He replied, quietly.

"What did you say to her?"

"I called her a very bad name."

"What name?" she asked.

Tarrant suddenly felt nervous. "Well, I-I called her…a… you know this really isn't something you should hear!" He whispered back.

She put her small hand on his shoulder and his heart skipped a beat. _God, she's so warm._

"Tell me." She whispered, firmly.

"I…called her a…bitch." He finally replied.

She giggled quietly and his heart fluttered at the sound. "That's all?"

He turned around and gave her a shocked look. "What do you mean 'That's all'?"

Alice grinned up at him. "You seem to have it in your head that I've never heard words like that."

He gaped at her. "Where on earth did you hear such terrible words?"

"The women in my town. And of course the sailors that pass through." She answered.

His shocked expression made her giggle again. He looked so adorable when he was like that. "What would make you listen to such things?" He asked, turning around to see if the card soldiers were gone yet.

"I get…curious." She whispered in his ear. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his heart almost stopped. God, she was so close to him and it drove him nuts.

Suddenly they both heard the soldier's footsteps coming their way. Tarrant grabbed her hand and starting to run. The soldiers began to catch up with them so he let go of her hand and pushed her forward. "Run, Alice!"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me! Just run!" He yelled.

Alice very reluctantly began to run the other way, away from Tarrant and the card soldiers. She ran faster than she's ever run before until she could no longer hear the card soldiers. She hid behind a big tree; she wondered if Tarrant was okay. _God, please let him be all right._

She glanced around her then she looked to see if there were soldiers around the area. When she was sure that she was safe she came out from behind the tree. The wooded area was quiet…too quiet.

A pair of hands grabbed her and pinned her against a tree. It was a card soldier. He grabbed her skirts and she realized what he wanted to do. She fought, she screamed, she bit, she kicked, and she punched as hard as she could but he wouldn't stop. He began to pull her skirts up and she started screaming.

"HELP ME!! TARRANT, PLEASE HELP ME!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The card soldier cursed and slapped her, hard. She yelped then bit his hand, good and hard. He yelled out in pain and dropped her. He grabbed his spear and pointed at her.

"You little bitch—!" Suddenly the end of a spear protruded out of his chest. Blood splattered Alice's face and the forest floor.

"Don't ever touch her!" A very angry and crazy Scottish voice roared, twisting the spear inside the soldier. The soldier yelled out in pain, begging him to stop.

Alice whimpered and covered her eyes with her hands. The sound of flesh ripping and bones crunching filled the air as well as the pungent smell of blood. She whimpered louder when the soldier's cries of pain became screams of pain and misery. He begged the attacker for mercy but he was ignored.

Her whimpers became quiet again when the card soldier stopped screaming. She peeked through her fingers and gasped. There was Tarrant kneeling next to the soldier, chopping him into little tiny pieces. He had his back to her but she could see his blood hands working furiously.

When he finished he stood up and admired his work. "That'll teach you to touch something that belongs to me!" He whispered, angrily.

Alice whimpered loudly and he finally turned around. His face was covered in blood, as was his clothes and his hands. There was a crazed expression on his bloody face. He looked absolutely mad and livid.

"T-Tarrant?" She ventured quietly.

He suddenly realized that she was scared and his face soon showed a look of concern. He took a step toward Alice and when she cringed, he stopped. "Alice…"

Her bottom lip trembled as she tried desperately not to cry. Then she did something he didn't expect…She ran over and threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt where the blood was scarce. It took him a minute before he wrapped his large arms around her lithe, shaking form.

"Shh, Alice. It's all right. It's all over." He whispered soothingly in her ear. He felt her sobbing cease and she soon went limp in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and began to walk home.

When Tarrant got home, Mallymkun was there to greet him at the door. "Tarrant! Good lord, what happened to you? What happened to Alice?!?" She asked, hysterically.

Tarrant ignored her, heading straight for the bedroom. He laid Alice on the bed and went into the bathroom. He took off his jacket then unbuttoned his shirt and trousers. He left the dirty clothes on the floor and began to run water for a bath. The water was so hot that it caused him to hiss in pain; the hot water left angry welts on his alabaster skin.

_I deserve worse. _He thought, sinking deeper into the water. The hot water began to turn red from the blood and he quickly grabbed the bar of soap and began to wash all of the crimson liquid off.

_How could you do that with her sitting right there?! _He inwardly scolded himself. _You monster! _He scrubbed harder and harder, leaving red angry marks on his arms and legs. He put down the bar of soap then unplugged the drain to let the water out. He stood up and grabbed a towel, drying off his skin and hair.

He pulled out a pair of blue trousers, underwear and a purple shirt. He was buttoning up his shirt when he heard a quiet whimper from the bedroom. He opened the door, Alice was still lying on the bed, fast asleep but she was tossing and turning. He quietly rushed over to her, taking her small body in his arms. He rocked her back and forth, whispering soothing things to her. She relaxed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his shoulder. His breath caught in his throat when she breathed on his neck. Her breath was warm and sweet causing goose bumps to rise on his neck.

When her lips brushed against his jaw, his heart began to race. Her tiny hands twisted in his soft, curly hair and she dragged her lips across his cheek. She brushed her lips against his ever so gently and he bit back a moan.

_She's awake. She's got to be!_ He thought, breathing heavily. _No…she wouldn't do this if she were awake. Not after…_

Alice brushed her lips against his again and then finally pressed them on his. Her hands twisted in his orange hair, pulling him closer to her. He knew that it wasn't right, that it was a good thing to take advantage of an unconscious lady but her lips were so soft and warm on his. He gave in and gently took her face in his hands, kissing her back. She let out a little moan and he almost lost it.

_You got to stop! Stop before this goes too far!_

But Tarrant ignored the little voice in his head and kissed Alice back ferociously but not too hard so he wouldn't hurt her. When her lips parted, his tongue immediately darted into her warm mouth. He groaned. She tasted like the mint chocolate tea that she had earlier. It caused a jolt of passion go through him and he knew that if he didn't stop then he'd never stop.

He very reluctantly stopped kissing her. She let out a content sigh as he placed her back on the bed. He slowly pulled the covers out underneath her and covered Alice with them. He got off the bed, watching as she slept peacefully. He stood there for a moment before quietly walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

Hahahahahahaha! I made them kiss! They should've kissed in the movie! I hated that they didn't kiss, I almost cried. . Anyways, review! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ^_^


	8. Temptation

Oh my gosh, I haven't updated in weeks!!! I am so, so, SO sorry about that! Had major writers block and a bunch of freaking test at school to study for so....yeah. Sorry!

There is a bit of sexual content in this. (I know some of you were just dying for it! Naughty! ^^)

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Alice awoke with a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach. She had a very interesting dream; someone, she didn't know who, had kissed her. Or she had kissed him. She lifted her hand and touched her lips. _It felt so real…_

She closed her eyes and began to fall back asleep…

I wonder where Tarrant is…

She jolted up with a gasp. The memories came at her like a flood; she remembered that he was covered in blood. The soldier's blood…his cries of misery…and that crazed look on Tarrant's face…

Alice shuddered and pushed those memories out of her head. She threw the covers off of her and stood up. She glanced down at herself and gave an annoyed groan. Her blue dress was splattered with blood. She had to take it off but she couldn't run around in naked. A crimson tint spread across her pale cheeks, she suddenly wondered what Tarrant would think if she…

No, Alice! Bad! Bad Alice!

But the urge to do so was so tempting…

There was a knock at the door and Alice jumped. "Alice?" It was Thackery; his voice was filled with concern.

"Y-Yes?" She answered.

"May I come in? Are you decent?"

"Yes, you may come in."

Thackery peered in, his ears fell in front of his eyes and he made a quick move to push them aside. "I was wondering…" He said, "If perhaps…you had seen…Hatter."

Alice tilted her head in confusion. "Isn't he here?"

"No. We haven't seen him, not since he brought you back here." He answered, worry seeping into his voice, "We thought that you had seen him."

"I haven't seen him since…" She trailed off.

"Oh."

There was a very awkward silence between them until Alice finally said, "Shall I go look for him then?"

Thackery smiled. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Of coarse not!" Alice said with a smile, "I'd be happy to." _Even though I'm covered in blood._

She stood up and put on her shoes. Thackery led her to the door and on her way out he whispered softly, "Be careful, Alice."

She turned and nodded. "I will." Then resumed walking.

Alice searched for what felt like hours until she spotted a head full of electric orange curls. Tarrant was sitting on the ground next to a lake, leaning against a dead tree. His beloved hat was sitting on his right next to him along with his coat.

She slowly made her way over to him until she was standing next to the tree. His head turned her way slightly and she knew that he knew that she was there. She walked around the tree and carefully sat down on his left. She brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. The wind began to blow gently, the cool air felt nice against her warm cheeks; her long, blond hair swayed with the wind and as did her blood soaked skirts.

Tarrant watched her out of the corner of his eye. He desperately wanted to bury his hands in her silky hair but then he would disturb her and she looked way too peaceful. His long, pale fingers curled up into a fist until his knuckles turned a light pink; His ragged nails bit into the palms of his hands.

Suddenly, Alice's small, soft hand gently grabbed his large, rough hand. She uncurled his fingers and began to study his hand. She placed her tiny hand against his, comparing them. Of course, his were much larger than hers so his long fingers curled over the tips of her fingers. He intertwined their fingers and pulled her closer to him. Alice straightened her legs and leaned her head against his shoulder.

She smiled warmly when he buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment they were having. Her little heart practically slammed against her ribcage and her cheeks were probably bright red. She had never been this close to a man other than her father. It was not well looked upon when a young woman was in a position like this with a man who wasn't her husband. But she didn't care.

Her father would have a fit but she didn't care.

Her Aunt would lecture her until her ears fell off but she didn't care.

She just…didn't care.

It felt so right and nice that she didn't want to think about what people back home would think; She just wanted to enjoy the moment with her Hatter.

_Her_ Hatter…

_I wish that he was mine._ She thought slowly. _He makes me feel so…warm and fuzzy. Is this what its like to be…in love? _Alice was sure that her cheeks turned at least five shades of red when she thought that. She inwardly shook her head. _No, I'm not in love with him._

_Yet._

She glanced up at him and smiled. He eyes closed and his face was so peaceful. He was asleep. It wasn't until then that she noticed that one of his eyelids was teal while the other was fuchsia. They were good colors for him; they made his extremely pale face seem brighter. Tarrant suddenly shifted until his face was pressed into the alcove of her neck. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine and his long, strong arm wrapped around her tiny waist.

_I should wake him…_ She thought. _Oh, but I don't want to!_

She decided against waking him and shifted into a more comfortable position where his head now rested on her chest and his limbs were intertwined with hers. She wrapped her arm around him; stoking his bright, silky hair, she began to sing a song that her aunt said her mother used to sing to her father.

_Love is so strange_

_And sometimes so hard_

_Never, I thought_

I would make it this far

_I thank you so much_

_For searching for me_

_The feel of your touch_

_It fills me with glee_

_Forever and ever _

_I will show you my love_

_Forever and eternity_

_I tell you this much_

_With just one touch _

_You make me feel weak_

_My body begins to tingle_

_And my heart skips a beat_

_My life is so random_

_Sometimes I feel shame_

_But as long as I'm with you_

_I will never complain_

_Now in the years to come_

_Our youthfulness shall fade_

_But our memories and love_

_Shall always remain the same_

_With this being said_

_I give you my heart _

_Together forever_

"_Til death do us part"_

Alice felt Tarrant smiled against her neck. "Your Mother used to sing that."

Her eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"Because I knew her. I knew she loved to sing." He replied, "She had a voice that could make angels weep."

Alice felt the sting of fresh tears in her eyes. "I wouldn't know. She died after I was born."

He was silent for a moment then he said, "You look like her and you act like her. She was very kind and understanding. She wasn't quick to judge people and she only saw the good in people, never the bad."

Alice smiled. She had inherited that from her mother too. Like with Tarrant, she only saw a sweet, broken soul. Not a monster. He was a good man but something made him as mad as a hatter. Something told Alice that her dear friend wasn't like this a long time ago. He was kind and gentle, not cruel and bloodthirsty.

She buried her face in his curls and inhaled. He had musky smell that was mixed with the smell of tea. It was a intoxicating aroma and it made Alice feel woozy. A bloodthirsty man didn't smell intoxicating. She kissed his forehead, feeling him tense then relaxed against her, and then she licked her lips. Elderberries. His skin tasted like Elderberries. She wondered suddenly if his lips tasted like Elderberries too.

Tarrant, as if he knew what she was thinking about, gently brushed his lips against her neck. When she shivered and began to tremble, he grinned happily and again brushed his lips against her skin. Alice tilted her neck back and he immediately kissed her neck. She let out a soft gasp, clutching at him. He pulled her closer to him and then laid her down on her back on the cool ground. He crawled slowly up until he was face to face with her.

She gulped. "Tarrant…"

His lips came down on hers as soon as his name left those beautiful, soft lips. She parted her lips and his darted in, twirling and clashing with hers. She wiggled her hips against his then parted her legs. He let out a groan when he felt the friction of her rubbing against him. He pressed his narrow hips into hers, earning a soft gasp. She wanted him too. He could feel it.

She arched her hips into his and finally he felt his control snap. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his hips, earning a soft moan from his beautiful Alice. His long hands wandered up her legs, under her dress until he found what he was looking for. Gently, he pressed his thumb against her clitoris. She cried out loudly and arched against him again. He growled low in his throat, those lovely green eyes of his instantly turned a deep reddish color. With one hand gently rubbing her clitoris, he took the other and practically shredded her dress so he could get to her breast. When her chest was finally bare to him, he took one in his mouth and gave a long, hard suck. She cried out again, burying her hands in his hair.

"Please don't stop!" She cried out, "Don't _ever_ stop!"

Tarrant grinned. He had no intention of ever stopping. He ripped her dress in half, exposing her fully to him. Embarrassed, she attempted to cover herself up but he quickly grabbed her wrists and said roughly, "Don't hide yourself from me."

She lower her hands and nodded. Then she began to unbutton his vest and shirt; when she couldn't get the last few buttons on his shirt, she torn open his shirt, buttons flew every which way but he didn't really give a damn. He shrugged off his vest and shirt, letting them fall to the ground. When her little hands went at his trousers, he grabbed her wrists again.

"Are you sure?" He asked. If she said no then he'd die. If they stopped then he'd lose the last little shred of sanity he had left but…he had to asked. He didn't want to basically take her without knowing if she wanted this too.

His heart was filled with joy when she smiled and nodded. "I'm sure."

In a flash he had his trousers, underwear, socks, and shoes off. He also tore her socks and shoes off as well. Her hand trailed up his chest then down all the way to his navel and then, very gently, she brushed her long, finger down the entire length of him. He let out a choked gasp and quickly grabbed her hand, pinning it above her head where soon her other hand joined it. With one hand pinning her hands, he brought his other hand to her hip and positioned himself at her entrance. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss before he whispered, "This will hurt, cricket. I'm sorry."

Then he very quickly buried himself inside her to the hilt. She whimpered softly, tears flowed down her cheeks. Tarrant wiped them away and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He chanted over and over again.

Soon, the pain began to fade and she arched her hips into his. He groaned as he pulled out and then began to thrust back into her. She was so hot and wet. Like hot velvet, that's what she felt like. He couldn't get enough of her and he wanted nothing more than to pound into her like no tomorrow but he didn't want to hurt her or take her so brutally her first time…

Then she slammed her hips into his and clawed at his back. He lifted his head and looked at her. Her eyes were half closed and full of lust and love, her breasts heaved with every breath she took, and the look on her face was a pleading one. She wanted him to take her brutally. Suddenly his eyes became black and he let go of her wrists, grabbing her waist. Alice placed her hands on his forearms and whined impatiently. He grinned and before she could tell him to hurry up, he pulled out and slammed back into her. She threw her head back and screamed in pleasure. Then he did it again. And again. And again. And again until she felt like she couldn't take anymore but she didn't want it to end because it felt so good. Tarrant reared back on his knees, lifting her up and probing her against the dead tree. He wrapped her legs around his waist and began to thrust into her so hard and fast that she screamed louder than she had ever screamed before.

It was starting to become to much for her and she felt something like a cord winding in her stomach until…

"TARRANT!!!"

She came hard and fast while Tarrant still pushed in and out of her. He was so close until with one last powerful thrust, he roared with satisfaction—

Tarrant's eyes flew opened. He looked around, he was still by the lake against the tree. But since when had the tree gotten so soft and warm… He looked up to see Alice with her head leaned back and a peaceful look on her beautiful face.

_It was just a dream…_He thought, unhappily. _Just a dream…_

Alice sighed in her sleep, pulling the Hatter closer to her. He smiled warmly and gently took her into his arms, heading for home.

_It won't be just a dream for long…I'll make her scream my name soon. _A large smile that could've put Chessur's to shame crossed his pale face. _Soon, my darling Alice. Very soon…_

_

* * *

_

Hoped you all liked it! I would really appericate some feedback on this! It's my first lemon so please be gentle!!! Love ya!


	9. Her Hatter

FINALLY!!1 i've finally uploaded this chapter, it seems like forever since I updated this story. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!

Disclaimer: Don't own, never have and never will.....damn...

* * *

Alice once again woke up in Tarrant's bed but this time was different. This time she wasn't' alone. There, with his arm wrapped securely around her waist, was Tarrant. He was positioned behind her with her pale face buried in her neck. His hot breath sent shivers up her spine and back down to her core.

She wanted to bring her legs up to her chest but she soon found that Tarrant had tangled their legs with his leg between hers. The way they were tangled made it quite impossible for Alice to move. After a few moments, she finally gave up trying to move at all and paid more attention to becoming accustomed to the new position.

She settled her body against Tarrant's and reaching for his hand around her waist, she intertwined their fingers. She let out a soft sigh of contentment, staring out the window next to the bed. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon so it was still quite dark. Alice would have been up and working by now, doing chores and such. She had never idled like this before, in the arms of a stranger no less. She rather liked it.

Suddenly, Tarrant's body twitched and his grip on her waist tightened to the point where she found it hard to breathe. Alice twisted around to where she was facing him and soon knew the problem.

He was having a nightmare.

He began to thrash violently, letting go of Alice. Quickly, she reached over and grabbed his hands, trying to pin them but he fought back with a vengeance, and almost hit Alice right across the face. She ducked out of the way, her little heart beating furiously. She thought for a moment then made her decision. She threw her right leg over his hip and straddled him, grabbing his wrists and successfully pinning them above his head.

Tarrant flailed aggressively for a moment then stopped completely. The only sound that filled the room was Tarrant's heavy breathing. Alice, quite certain that he was done, let go of his wrists and then began to get off of him. He reacted immediately, grabbing her waist and flipping them over to where he was on top of her. He laid his head on her chest, wiggling around to get into a comfortable position.

Alice let out a sigh of relief and began to play with his unruly hair, soothing him. She curled a strand around her index finger, finding it soft rather than coarse like she thought it was. It was smooth and silky like her hair was. The bright electric orange color was strangely beautiful to her; she had always liked orange hair, finding it a more pleasing color than just plain old yellow.

She, all of a sudden, felt Tarrant tighten his grip on her, letting out what sounded like a choked sob. Immediately, Alice wrapped both arms around the poor hatter and smoothed back the curls in his pale face; she brushed her lips against his forehead and gently kissed it.

_This feels almost…natural. _She thought, suddenly. It felt so nice, so…real to her. Something she had never felt before.

Tarrant's breathing slowed down and the sobbing stopped as he fell into a more peaceful sleep, nuzzling Alice's neck affectionately. She felt her whole body warm up instantly at that and her heart soared because she made him feel better; she closed her eyes and pulled Tarrant closer to her as she drifted off to sleep.

They stayed like this until the sunlight began to shine through the window onto the peaceful couple. The light hit Tarrant right smack in the face, which made him flinch against Alice when he opened his lime green eyes. His eyelids slammed shut and he settled against Alice again.

A second later, his eyes snapped open again. He jerked up and looked down at the beautiful girl. Her dress was still covered in blood and there were specks of it on her pale, flawless skin. Her rosy lips were pursed and her eyebrows were bunched together. She was dreaming.

Oh, let her be dreaming of me…

Gently, he untangled himself from her embrace. He looked down at her; an affectionate smile crossed his face. He reached over and pushed a stray lock of golden blond hair out of her face.

_I should wake her up._ He played with a piece of her collar. _But she looks so lovely and content like that._

Before he could make up his mind, Alice stirred. Her big baby blue eyes opened and landed on her smiling hatter. Her heart fluttered in her chest and warmth spread across her whole body; She smiled shyly back to him, blushing prettily.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning." Alice replied, quietly.

"Did you sleep well, cricket?"

"Oh, yes. I slept very well." She said.

She didn't ask him if he slept well and he noticed this but said nothing; He knew why. His nightmare had ended so abruptly and there was no one in Wonderland who could make his nightmares end like that. Except Alice.

Tarrant stood up off the bed, earning a confused look from Alice. "I'm going to find you something else to wear." He answered.

She nodded, watching leave the room.

Alice sat up in bed. Looking down at herself, she scrunched her face in disgust. She was absolutely filthy. She was in serious need of a bath, a very, very, _very_ long, hot bath that involved a lot of soap and scrubbing.

Footsteps from the hallway indicated that Tarrant had returned. He peeked in with a happy grin on his face; he had picked out a long purple dress for her. She smiled back at him. "Thank you, Tarrant. It's lovely."

"You're very welcome, Alice." He said, softly.

He handed her the dress and pushed her gently into the bathroom. "You need a bath, cricket."

Alice gave him a mock insulted look. "I'm so hurt, Hatter."

He grinned mischievously at her and winked. She glared playfully at him then went into the bathroom. She didn't undress until she heard Tarrant leave the bedroom; She unbuttoned her ruined dress and threw it on the other side of the room. She untied her boots, took of her stockings, and her underwear, and placed them near her new dress. Alice quickly ran a hot bath with bubbles that smelled like jasmine.

Sinking into the sweet smelling water, she sighed contently. The hot water warmed her cold skin and she felt cleaned already. Alice reached over and found a washcloth. She dipped into the water then began to gently scrub away the dirt and blood that had accumulated onto her person. After she reached for a bottle of shampoo and opened it, inhaling. It smelled like honey so Alice poured a nice amount onto her head. She ran her fingers through her long hair, making sure to get shampoo on every last strand; she rinsed out her hair then stood up and unplugged the drain to let the now dirty water out.

Alice found teal colored towels next to the sink and reached for them, wrapped the soft fabric around the body. She began to dry herself off, slowly.

"That's an interesting look for you, my dear." A lazy voice drawled.

Alice yelped and spun around, grasping the towel tightly. She saw Chessur floating near the door and she narrowed her baby blue eyes at him.

"Chessur! I'm not decent! Get out at once!!" Alice exclaimed.

"My dear, you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"T-That's not the point! It's very ungentlemanly to walk in while a lady is bathing." Chessur promptly ignored her and floated over to her, nudging her legs with his big, furry head. Alice suddenly realized that the Cheshire cat only wanted some affection and she gave it to him.

She scratched him under his chin and he began to purr happily. He licked her fingers and nudged them with his face. She giggled softly, petting his soft fur with her other hand. Then Chessur apparently felt that he had been given enough affection for he, without a word, disappeared.

Alice took the opportunity to get dressed. She found that the beautiful purple dress fit her perfectly, like a glove. She was searching for a brush when Chessur returned; he smiled his famous smile and produced a brush out of thin air!

"For you, my dear. You look like you need it." He commented, lazily floating around his new favorite human.

Alice laughed quietly when she looked in the mirror. "Yes. I suppose you're right."

Her hair looked like a rat's nest. There were at least a dozen tangles and many twigs, and leaves. She gently brushed through them, untangling and pulling out many things that certainly did not belong in hair. When she was finally done, her hair felt like silk. Or at least that's what Chessur said after he gently ran his paws through it.

"Thank you, Chess." She kissed the top of his fuzzy head and he purred happily, floating next to her as they made their way out of the bathroom and bedroom, and into the hallway.

"Where is everybody?" Alice asked.

"Probably asleep. Thackery and Mallymkun don't wake up until teatime." Chessur replied, rubbing his face against her arm.

"Well, you certainly are affectionate today." Alice giggled.

"You kept Tarrant from killing me. You are officially my favorite human." He returned.

"I'm your favorite, am I?"

"Pretty much."

Alice laughed, petting his head. They walked into the living room and saw Thackery and Mallymkun passed out on the couch. Thackery was laying on his back; his arm and leg were hanging over the end while little Mallymkun was sleeping contently on his stomach. They looked absolutely adorable.

"Aw, they're so cute." Alice cooed, softly

"Yes. Well, this isn't really new." Chessur explained, "They always sleep together. They seem to have a relationship."

Alice felt her eyes widen. "B-But he's a hare and she's a dormouse! How do they…" she looked away from the floating cat, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"My dearest, not every romantic relationship involves sex." He said.

Alice turned a bright red.

"Do we have a problem with the word 'sex'?" He teased, floating around her.

"Oh hush, would you?" Alice quietly stomped away, leaving the grinning cat. She went to the front door, hoping to find Tarrant outside.

Alice opened the front door and peered out of it, looking for her Hatter. There wasn't a soul outside, near the where the tables were set up. Where could he have gone?

She returned to the living room where she found Chessur curled up in a chair near the two sleeping lovers. She gently shook him until his big eyes opened and peered up at her with a smile. "Where did Tarrant go?" She whispered.

"Oh, he went out back to his workshop." Chessur said nonchalantly, examining his long, black claws.

"Why is his workshop out back?"

"He doesn't like having mercury fumes in the house or so he says."

"Right. Can you show me, please?" she asked.

"It's in the middle of the backyard." He yawned, curling back into a ball, "It's pretty hard to miss."

Alice rolled her eyes at the lazy cat. "Thank you so much, Chess." She left the three sleeping creatures and went to the backdoor, opening it. Sure enough, there was a large shed out in the middle of the backyard. Oddly enough it was shaped like a large top hat; Alice felt the corner of her lips twitch uncontrollably. She walked quickly over to it and knocked on the door.

"Oh! H-Hold on!" A gentle lisp-y voice came from inside.

Tarrant opened the door and smiled happily at Alice. "Oh, Alice!"

She smiled at him. "Hello, Tarrant. May I come in?"

He complied with her request and happily let her into the shed. Alice looked around, amazed at how many different types and colors of fabric Tarrant had. There were teals, greens, bright pinks, dark purples, and light blues, and many others. Her eyes wandered the room until they settled on a large rack with at least a dozen colorful dresses hanging from it.

"I didn't know that you made dresses too." She said, turning around to look at him. She finally noticed that he wasn't wearing his jacket or his hat.

"Well, normally I don't make dresses but a certain girl has changed that." He replied, smiling sweetly at her.

She stared at him, surprised. "You made my dress?" She asked.

"Of course. I couldn't have you running around in my clothing. I need those!" He pouted at her, causing her to giggle.

Alice resumed her exploring of his workshop while he continued his work on a hat. She fingered all the different fabrics especially the silk. When she became bored with looking around the room she decided to look at her Hatter.

He was hunched over, working aggressively. His shoulders were so tense and soon Alice noticed that his whole body was tense.

"Tarrant, am I bothering you?" She asked, hesitantly.

He turned around and looked at her. "Oh, no! Of course not!" He lied.

Alice smiled. "Tarrant, you are a very good hat and dress maker but you're a terrible liar."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

Tarrant pouted at her again and she laughed. Then he motioned for her to come see what he was working on. She took one step and tripped over a loose floorboard; she twisted around and began to fall backwards, and would've hit the floor quite hard but Tarrant quickly caught her.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

She suddenly realized that their faces were inches apart. Her heart began to race and her cheeks turned a bright red. He didn't seem to noticed as he just kept staring down at her.

Then he leaned forward.

* * *

Hahahahaha! I did a cliffy! I feel so bad! Anyways, I hope you all liked it! Review! Reviews make me want to futterwaken. :)


	10. Confessions of a Hatter

Hello, my wonderful reviewers! I am SO sorry for not updating sooner, especially since I did a cliffy. Gosh, i felt bad about doing that and to make me feeling worse(and kinda giggle) someone told me that they hated me! I hope you were just kidding!

Anyways, here is chapter ten! Hope ya'll all like it!

* * *

Tarrant gently pressed his lips against Alice's. Her lips were warm and soft, and felt so good against his own lips. He put a little pressure in their kiss and Alice returned it wholeheartedly. When she moaned softly, he almost lost the last shred of sanity he had left plus she was playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, which caused shivers to run down his spine.

Never once letting his lips stray from hers, he picked her up and sat in a chair with her straddling his lap. He wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her closer to him; he pulled away from her mouth and started to pepper her face, her jaw line, and her neck with kisses and playful nips.

Alice let out a breathy moan when he nipped at her throat. "Tarrant…"

He let a possessive growl rumble through him and he pulled her closer, kissing her wantonly. She pressed her lower half into his, earning another growl from her Hatter. She soon found that she rather liked it when Tarrant growled. She began to wonder what else could make him growl…

Alice pulled away from their kiss and began to suck on the sensitive part of his neck; he let out a groan of approval. His ragged nails kept dragging up and down her back, sending delicious shivers down her spine; she whimpered against his neck and grinded her hips into his, causing Tarrant to groan softly..

"Alice, if ye keep doing that then I'm going to ravish ye till ye scream." He whispered in her ear, his Scottish brogue made her heart race. She looked up at his face and saw that his lime green eyes had turned blood red.

She saw the lust in his eyes along with something else…something a bit more tender. She wasn't too familiar with these feelings but she knew what they all meant.

He was in love with her.

Alice felt warmth swell up inside her and she smiled sweetly at her Hatter. She leaned up and whispered hotly in his ear, "Ravish me."

Tarrant lost his last bit of sanity and kissed her passionately. He grabbed her legs, wrapping them securely around his hips; he stood up and walked over to a large pile of silks on the floor. He set Alice down on her back, settling between her spread legs. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him; her long, thin fingers wound themselves in his bright curls, keeping him in place while she kissed him.

Long, calloused fingers ran up Alice's legs, inciting a soft moan from the young girl. Alice arched her hips up off the bed of silks to grind against Tarrant's. He grabbed her hips and kept them still, panting softly.

"Alice…"

Her cerulean blue eyes locked with his lime green ones. Love and desire swirled in his while hers were filled with…about a dozen different emotions.

"Alice, I don't think I can do this…I—

She tried so very hard to hide her hurt but he still saw it.

"I-I-I can't do this." He said softly, getting up off her and walking over to the window.

Alice sat up, wiping away the tears that poured from her eyes. "You don't want me…" It wasn't a question.

Tarrant spun around and gave her such a fierce look that she almost felt afraid. Almost. "Don't you ever, _ever_ say something like that again!" He said, roughly, "I want you…so much that it hurts but you barely know me!"

She looked away, down at her new purple dress.

"I love you, cricket."

Alice looked up at him, surprised that he said something like that so bluntly. She could tell that he meant it, that he really did love her. Every time he looked at her, there was love in those lime green eyes of his.

But did she love him back?

She thought for a moment then decided and smiled. "I love you too, Tarrant Hightopp."

His eyes widened and he quickly went to her, pulling her up and close to him. "Alice Kingsley." He growled, his accent once again Scottish meaning that he meant business, "If you're lying to me, lass…" He trailed off but Alice got the picture. She'd destroy the last part of him that was good if she didn't mean it. She'd break his sweet, already broken heart. The very thought of doing something like that caused even more tears to pour from her eyes.

She knew that she loved him. She always had, ever since the first day that they met. His odd features and kindness made her fall in love with him. He made her laugh, he made her smile and he made her feel incredibility, absolutely, and totally happy.

Alice smiled up at him. "I love you." And she leaned up and kissed him, pouring all the love she had for him into that kiss. Her heart did somersaults in her chest when he wrapped his arms around her lithe form and kissed her back.

Meanwhile, Chessur, Thackery, and Mallymkun all stood at the window, smiling quite happily.

"Well, it's about time!" Thackery whispered trying not to be too loud even though he knew well enough that the Hatter could hear him perfectly.

"Oh, isn't lovely?" Mallymkun sighed.

"God, I hope this keeps him from trying to rip my head off!" Chessur murmured, grinning happily at the two lovebirds.

They were all quiet for a moment until Thackery spoke up, "Now, all we have to do is get McTwisp laid and we'll be good."

"Thackery Earwicket!" Mallymkun gasped.

The March Hare grinned down at his little lover. "Well, we do! That rabbit needs it bad."

Mallymkun sputtered, looking away with a light pink tint on her fluffy white cheeks. Chessur's grin widened and he let out a throaty laugh.

Mallymkun rolled her beady black eyes and motioned for them to leave. "Come on, let's go visit Nivens. Give these two some alone time." She hopped off of her lovers shoulder and scurried off in the direction of the rabbit's house. The other quickly followed her, leaving Tarrant and Alice alone at last.

* * *

Hope ya'll liked it! I will update soon, I promise!

Please review! Reviews make my world go round! ^.^


	11. Love

-dodges all the sharp objects thrown at her- I am extremely sorry for the long wait! Writer's block is a pain in the ass. :) But Anyways, here is the eleventh chapter.

Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

Alice had to admit that she had never been so happy in her life. Never in all her existence had she ever felt so loved as she did now, lying next to Tarrant on the grass. Her beloved hatter was sleeping quite peacefully with his strong arms tight around her small, lithe frame and his pale face buried in her golden blond jasmine scented hair.

She smiled happily, snuggling closer to him if possible. Just a few hours ago, her beloved confessed his feelings to her, which she returned wholeheartedly. Tarrant's long, pale fingers curled into her silky hair, massaging her scalp and Alice bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. She didn't want to wake him.

She found that it was a rare thing for him to sleep peacefully. His dreams were usually filled with the blood and deaths of his entire clan. He had yet to tell her who had killed all of them but he'd tell her soon. She wasn't going anywhere.

Alice realized that she wasn't even homesick. She didn't even miss her beloved father, the man who fed, clothed, and loved her since she was born. But the more she thought of that, the more unhappy she felt so she simply stopped thinking of that and went back to her love.

Reaching up carefully, she traced his jaw line, his soft, magenta lips, and his eyelids. He shuddered in his sleep, murmuring something that Alice couldn't hear. She leaned up, being careful not to wake him up, and brushed her lips against his eyelids. His arms tightened around her in response and he muttered something like 'Feels nice'. She smiled slightly and did it again.

Alice squealed when Tarrant suddenly rolled over onto her.

"Tarrant!" She giggled when he kissed her neck.

"Hmm?"

She gently grabbed his face and kissed him. Tarrant ran his fingers through her long, silky hair and kissed her all over her face, while she giggled loudly.

"Come with me." He whispered softly in her ear.

"Where?"

"To bed, cricket." He replied, "It's getting dark."

Alice nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

Tarrant stood up and gently lifted her up into her arms bridal style. He carried her into the house, up to his room; he smiled when he realized that his three roommates weren't home and probably wouldn't be home until tomorrow.

All of his thoughts stopped when Alice kissed his neck, a strange noise from in the back of his throat. He felt her grin against his skin and he let out a shaky sigh.

Oh, just you wait, missy…

When they reached his room, he gently placed her onto the bed. Alice quickly took off her shoes and crawled under the covers while Tarrant did the same. She curled up next to him with her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. She sighed contently when he began to run his fingers through her hair; he seemed to like her hair quite a bit since he constantly touched it or ran his fingers through it but Alice certainly wasn't complaining. It felt nice, really nice.

Alice smiled when he kissed her forehead. She turned her head and kissed him. When he groaned slightly, she felt a sudden spark of courage and slowly she straddled his waist. He looked up at her with a curious expression.

"Alice?"

She didn't say anything, just smiled sweetly down at him. He went for her instinctively, wanting to feel her skin against his but she stopped him. With one hand holding his wrist, the other one went for the colorful bowtie at his throat; she undid it and gently tied his hands to the headboard.

She leaned down and kissed him all over his face then, with nimble fingers, she began to unbutton his shirt and vest. Pushing the fabric aside, she leaned down and captured one of his nipples in her mouth. Tarrant bucked his hips and gave a loud moan. Feeling encouraged, Alice gently raked her nails down his belly and began to unzip his pants.

"A-Alice!" Tarrant choked out.

She looked up at his face, her hands stilled. "Trust me." She smiled when he nodded and continued unzipping his pants. Once that was done, she slowly delved her hand into his pants and gently grabbed him. He cried out in shock, bucking his hips into her hand; He gripped the headboard and pulled, making the whole bed shift, and creak in protest.

Alice steadily stroked him causing him to bow off of the mattress and moan loudly. Her lips curled into a smile. Feeling more courageous, she slowly began to pump erection. Words fell from his lips, a stream of consciousness spoken in a language that Alice wasn't familiar with, a guttural expression of what she was doing to him in that deep, Scottish brogue that sent her heart racing. Then she stopped.

"Alice!" He growled deeply, bowing off of the mattress again.

She locked eyes with him as she very slowly went for the buttons of her dress, undoing each one until they were all undone and she quickly pulled her dress off over her head; She wasn't wearing anything underneath her dress. When Tarrant's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, she blushed in embarrassment. No man had ever seen her naked before.

"Alice, luv…" He groaned, "You're gorgeous."

She looked at him through her lashes, something that made her look sexy and innocent all at the same time. Feeling confident again, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a soul-searing kiss, and he groaned at feel of her breasts against his bare chest. In a silky rush, her tongue entered his mouth; sliding in and out slowly. With each one of her thrusts, she got farther inside him, into his brain. Into his heart. She was possessing, leaving her mark on him.

Then she left his mouth and moved to down his body. She licked his neck, sucked on his nipples; she gently raked her long fingernails down his belly then tested his hipbone with her teeth.

He gripped the headboard even tighter, the waves of stinging heat made him feel as if he was going to burst into flames His heart hammered against his chest so hard that it started skipping beats. When she dragged her tongue down his navel, he knew what she intended and the second she hesitantly took him into her mouth, he nearly came. He cried out, his body trembling beneath her.

With painstaking slowness, she twirled her tongue around his thick tip. She did this repeatedly, bringing him to the brink over and over until he was reduced to begging her. She finally took pity on him and straddled his hip once again, hovering over him. That's when her nervousness kicked in and Tarrant noticed her hesitating.

"Alice."

She looked into those beautiful green eyes. "Yes?" Her voice was slightly hoarse.

He gave her a smile. "It's okay. Just relax."

She took a deep breath and nodded. Then she slowly and carefully slid him inside of her all the way to the hilt. It hurt. A lot. So much that she began to feel the sting of tears in her eyes and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a ripping sound and then she felt warm, calloused hands on her cheeks, wiping away her tears. She opened her eyes to find the man she loved giving her the most lovingly look. His hands left her cheeks, moving down her breasts, her flat stomach down to her entrance until he found her clit and pressed his thumb into it.

She moaned, finding that the pain was starting to fade and began roll her hips slowly. The pain was replaced with pleasure when he pressed his thumb into her clit roughly. She cried out bucked into his hips. He growled deep in his chest and carefully flipped them over. She gasped at the sudden change then moaned loudly when he began to thrust inside her. He pulled back just a little and then moved forward again. The extreme pleasure made her breath catch and just when she was about to catch her breath, he pulled out almost all the way and back in with a single arch of his hips that tore a whimper from her throat.

He began to move faster and Alice picked up the rhythm quickly. Her body began burn in the sweetest way and she moaned, "More…"

Tarrant chuckled deep in his throat, almost growling, and increased his pace. He held her even closer as his movement grew intense. Her earlier hesitation forgotten, she began to thrash underneath him, her fingernails raked down his strong back. She sank her teeth into his shoulder, stifling a scream at the lovely friction, and she bit him until she tasted blood.

He yanked her head back, his tongue ravishing her mouth. "Harder?" His Scottish brogue deeper than usual.

"_Yes!_" She moaned.

Tarrant released his control with relish; his hips grounded into hers with a savageness that created the most incredible pleasure ever inflicted on her. The screams she had held back spilled forth in rhythmic shouts that encouraged him to move harder. When she couldn't take it any harder, he began to move faster. A manner that would've seemed merciless had she not been reveling in it.

Then there was a strange feeling in her stomach, like something was about to snap inside her. Tarrant suddenly slammed his hips into hers and she screamed when the dam burst and the flood washed over her. Above her, Tarrant still moved in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm until finally he groaned something in that guttural language of his and Alice felt something warm fill her.

They laid there panting until Tarrant shifted to lay on his back, pulling Alice to his side; his arms wrapped around her in a possessive hold. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his lips then laid her head back on his chest.

Within minutes, they were asleep.

* * *

So? What do ya think? Please review! They make me dance like an idiot around my room but I love them! ^_^ **REVIEW!**


	12. The Ugly Truth

Holy crap...I haven't updated in freaking MONTHS! O.O I am so sorry, guys! Please don't kill me. I've had a...harsh year, i guess. So I've made it my New Years resolution to finish this story. I'm just going to tell you now, there going to be about 15 or 16 chapters so the end of this story is almost near :'( Its really sad but the good thing is I've thought of another story for Alice in Wonderland :) so anyway, please forgive me and don't flame me too hard, okay(god, that sounded so wrong lol)

Enjoy!

* * *

Pure happiness.

Alice was filled with pure happiness.

She was still in bed with her hatter, her head on his chest. She listened to the sound of his sweet heartbeat and remembered that last night she made this sweet heart of his race with desire.

Her cheeks turned a light pink color as she remembered what had occurred last night. She never knew making love would be that good or passionate. The way Tarrant felt when he was inside was amazing. She felt like she could have died of happiness when Tarrant was finally inside her and gave her such pleasure that she had never known.

She shifted slightly to get more comfortable and winced. It hurt like no tomorrow between her legs. The curse of losing one's virginity leaves one sore but no matter, she really didn't care. She was finally one with the man she loved.

Alice glanced up again, staring at his sweet, smiling face. Really, he was smiling! She'd never seen anyone smile in his or her sleep before.

He must be having good dream…I see no reason why he shouldn't be having good dreams…

Alice smiled and moved closer to her lover, if that was even possible. She was so close to him that there was barely any room to breath. She blamed him; Tarrant kept pulling her closer and closer after they went to sleep. Something she noticed when he saved her from the red knight was that he was extremely possessive. Alice didn't really mind though. She rather liked having someone so possessive of her, she felt like she was really loved.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tarrant moved and his lovely eyes began to flutter open. When he saw that his little angel was watching him, he smiled happily down at her.

"Good morning, my angel."

She returned his smile. "Good morning, my love."

Tarrant moved his arms and brought her closer to his face. He kissed her sweetly at first then he kissed her passionately. She returned it with just as much enthusiasm as him, tangling her tiny, thin fingers in his curly mop of orange hair to pull him closer for a more intense kiss.

_I could get used to this_. Alice thought, happily.

The kiss ended, leaving the two lovers panting. Tarrant pulled her on top of him then flipped them over. He worshiped her neck, collar, and breasts while she mewled and panted beneath him. She arched her back and groaned when she felt his length heavy against her.

She reached down and took him in her hand. He moaned against her breast as she gently squeezed and stroked him. Slowly, she moved her hand up and down his length, loving the reaction she got from him. He moaned and moved in time with her hand, seeking pure satisfaction that only the woman beneath him could give.

Then she suddenly stopped.

"Alice!" He growled as his greenish-yellow eyes flashed orange.

She smirked then flipped them over to where she was on top again. Tarrant looked up at her, astounded. Her smirk grew into an evil grin as she guided him to her entrance, taking him inside her slowly. The sting returned but it wasn't as bad as the first time and just like the first time the pain was soon replaced with mind-bending pleasure. She arched her back and moaned while Tarrant groaned in Outlandish.

"Oh my sweet Alice." Tarrant groaned, his hands grabbed her hips and began to guide her. Their rhythm began to pick up the pace and soon they were both crying out each other's name as they reached completion.

Alice fell onto Tarrant's chest, panting heavily. Her hatter immediately put his arms around her, tucking her blond head under his chin. There was nothing but silence except for their hearts still racing. Alice listened to Tarrant's heart slow until it was beating at a slow and steady rhythm that sounded like music to her ears. His calloused hands rubbed soothing circles on her pale back and he kissed the top of her head.

"Tarrant?"

"Yes, cricket?" He sighed happily, wrapping a strand of her golden silky hair around his index finger.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Of course, darling."

"How did your clan die?"

His hands stopped rubbing her back and Alice suddenly feared that she had angered him until he returned to caressing her back and twiddling with her hair.

"They were murdered…by a neighboring clan." His Scottish brogue returned and Alice had no doubt that his eyes were a blood red.

"Why?"

_Damn your curiosity, Alice!_ She mentally scowled herself.

"We found some land in the Aboveland. The White Queen helped us find it so that we could start a big hat making business. There was so much more land there than in Underland, it seemed like the perfect plan. Until the neighboring clan decided that they were going to take it from us so we declared war on them. It…was a terrible battle. Many of my kinsmen died within a few minutes and it wasn't long until we lost. Those who were still alive were left to bleed to death….I was one of those people. I crawled back to the hole that led to Underland and swore revenge."

"Is that why you're…so…mad?"

Tarrant chuckled slightly. "Yes, cricket, that's why I am the way I am."

"What was the clan's name, Tarrant?"

Silence was her answer.

She lifted her head and looked into blood red eyes. "Please tell me."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, lass." He whispered.

A chill went through her as a sudden thought crossed her mind. "The land your clan wanted is the land that my town is built upon, isn't it?"

Tarrant looked away.

"What was the clan's name, Tarrant?" She demanded, her baby blue eyes narrowing at him.

"…Kingsley…."

* * *

Yeah so thats a strange turn of events, eh? How many of you thought that her dad was the evil bastard behind this? Be honest, loves! :) Anywho, REVIEW! Please? Pretty please with sugar on top? I swear I'm going to finish this story so review and I'll finish it faster for ya! :)


	13. Dance as Old as Time

Yeah, I know...it's been ages since I've updated and you all are probably thinking about forming a mob right about now. Sorry about the wait, school is almost over so I'll have a lot more time to write :) This chapter is my shortest chapter but it's an update so I don't think you'll really mind or at least I hope you don't mind.

Enjoy!

* * *

Her heart fell into her stomach the second Tarrant said it_…my father…d-did this to him? He's the reason that Tarrant's insane?_ Somehow, deep inside herself, Alice knew….she knew that her father wasn't a good man. He was an excellent father, yes but he wasn't a good man.

Alice felt tears run down her cheeks. "Oh God, Tarrant…" She sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"

Tarrant gathered her up into his arms and rocked her back and forth, whispering into her ear that it was all right and that he loved so much. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Alice." He said into her hair, "It's not your fault, cricket. You weren't even thought of when all that happened. I don't blame you for your father's crimes." He lifted her chin up and kissed her lips, sweetly.

She broke away abruptly. "How can you stand the sight of me?" She cried, "I'm the daughter of the man who killed your entire family. His accursed blood runs through my veins, Tarrant."

"You are nothing like your father, Alice. You're just like your sweet mother." He smiled, his eyes returning to that greenish-yellow color she loved so much, "You have absolutely no evil in you, cricket, except for a wee bit of a naughty streak." He winked, which made Alice smile slightly.

She quickly sobered up again. "I can't believe he did this to you."

"I can. Your father and I have hated each other since we were children." Tarrant replied.

"You knew my father when he was a child?"

"Of course, he and I are about the same age. I think I'm a bit older though." He said, brushing her hair with his fingers.

"How old are you, Tarrant?" Alice asked.

"Well, I don't really have a certain age. It changes with how I feel." He explained, "Like today I feel about 23 years old."

"How old did you feel when we met for the first time?"

He chuckled. "I felt about 101 years old until I saw the most beautiful creature on Earth then I felt about 16 years old."

Alice smiled. "I make you feel young, do I?"

"You do, my love, you do." He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

She giggled. "I wonder how old you really are though."

"I am very old, cricket." He replied, nuzzling her neck.

Alice stroked his mop of electric orange hair. "Well, you look very good for your age."

She shivered in delight when he licked her neck and blew on it. "Down here, nobody ages."

"I noticed." She whimpered slightly when Tarrant gently bit her shoulder. He sucked lightly on her warm flesh until he left a rather large purple mark on her shoulder. The madness inside him stirred, begging him to mark her all over so that no man would ever be allowed to touch her beautiful body but him.

"I was rather shocked when I saw your mother and father for the first time." He said, kissing her cheek, "Your poor mother looked like death."

"Father said that she was very sick when she was pregnant with me." Alice replied, kissing his shoulder.

"Yes, well, I'm sure being married to that kind of man would make someone extremely sick." He growled slightly when Alice bit his shoulder as he did to her, "No more talking, bite harder, Alice."

She did as he asked and bit harder. He moaned, threading his pale fingers in her hair. He pushed her head into his shoulder so that she could sink her teeth all the way into his flesh. "Harder, Alice." He growled in his Scottish brogue. She bit as hard as she could until she tasted blood. Her lover moaned above her when she released his shoulder then he let out a loud groan when she latched onto the column where his neck met his shoulder.

Tarrant shuddered when she lightly blew on that spot. She arched her back, slamming her hips into his, clawing his back, sucking and biting his neck and shoulders until his voice was almost hoarse from shouting and moaning.

Their shouting and moaning carried on well through out the night, moving together in a dance as old as time.

* * *

Well, very short chapter but hey, it's an important part of the story :) Anyway, review and I will update faster! :D AND you will all recieve cookies and kittens...no the kittens aren't for eating! lol


	14. One Very Important Question

IMMMMMM BAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK! lol I know it's been a little while since I've updated. And there is a reason for that. I'm about to get death threats...

I've decided against the sequel -dodges the knives and pitch forks- I know, I know! I did that stupid poll for nothing and took down the last chapters. Well, I re-read the last chapter and I read all the reviews saying how you all liked the ending the way it was and well, I kinda agree with you :) I like it too. This story is just fine without a sequel.

I will, however, add a few more chapter to fill in where Alice went back home cuz that was a BIG ass hole and I kicked myself for even posting that damn chapter :( Oh well, Imma fix that and put this story right :)

Please, please, please don't flame me for deciding against the sequel. I'll write another story for Alice in Wonderland, but this story doesn't need a sequel. If ya'll request another story, I'll write you guys another story, but no sequel. The ending was as it should be and I was a moron for thinking that it needed to be changed. The people who were against the sequel...you can call me a moron...as long as you say you love me after :D lol

Enjoy!

* * *

Tarrant woke with a loud gasp then glanced around quickly. When his eyes landed on Alice, he relaxed with a sigh of relief.

Another bad dream…

He leaned over and brought Alice closer to him, protectively. Even when she was asleep, Alice made him feel so much better.

_I should've had her father give her to me that day. Would've helped me quite a bit._

Burying his face in her sweet scented hair, he started to think. Alice was in danger. He knew that without a doubt. It wasn't just from her father. There was the Red Queen as well and that woman was hell on a stick.

The White Queen would help.

Tarrant nodded to himself. Mirana needed to meet Alice though. She was probably getting ready to give Tarrant a semi-harsh lecture about not letting her meet her Royal Hatter's future wife.

He blinked. _Oh god, I've got to ask her, don't I? I don't even have a ring though…wait…_

Tarrant smiled slyly and gently removed himself from Alice. He left the room with a determined look on his face.

When Alice woke up, she noticed two things. One, Tarrant wasn't in bed and two; there was something large and warm purring right next to her. She slowly looked over on Tarrant's side and shrieked.

"Good morning to you too, love." Chessur greeted with his trademark smile.

Alice grabbed at the blankets to cover herself. "Chessur! What on earth are you doing in here? I'm not decent!"

"I noticed." He purred with a wink.

She blushed. "Chessur!"

"Oh, Alice, don't worry! I didn't even look." Chessur reassured her. "I'm only here because you're warm and this bed is comfortable."

Alice sighed and gave him a smile. "You're such a silly cat."

He chuckled. "Yet you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do." She replied, scratching him under his chin. He purring louder and rubbed against her hand in response.

Alice suddenly looked around. "Hey, where's my Tarrant?"

"Your Tarrant? Good lord, woman, you are quite selfish, aren't you?" Chessur teased.

"Oh hush, you. Where did he go?" She asked again.

Chessur shrugged. "Beats me. I just got here, love."

"Be a dear and hand me my dress?" Alice said.

He nodded and in a flash, had her dress in his paws. "My, my, Alice. You're certainly a tiny thing."

"Oh, give me that and turn around, you silly cat!" Alice laughed.

Chessur did as he was told while Alice slipped into the lovely dress that her Tarrant had made for her. When she was dressed, she turned to Chessur. "Come on. Help me find him."

"Alright, dear."

They searched the house up and down and all around, but Tarrant wasn't in sight. Alice sat down on the couch in the living room and heaved a loud sigh. "I wonder why that silly man went."

"Don't worry, love." Mally said, "He'll be fine."

"That's right! Remember, he can rip men apart with his bare hands." Chessur exclaimed and several minutes later, he paled slightly.

"Chessur?"

"I…I just remembered that he wants to rip _me _in half…"

Alice laughed. "He won't, dear. Life would be too boring if you weren't here to aggravate him like no tomorrow."

Chessur smiled. "Oh, yeah…He'd miss me."

Alice rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening caught their attentions.

"Tarrant?"

Hatter walked in with a large smile. "Hello, cricket!"

Alice leapt up and hugged her hatter. "Where were you?"

"Well I—

Tarrant looked over at his friends and motioned for them to leave. All but Chessur got the hint. Well, until Mally pulled him by his long whiskers. Tarrant didn't say one word until they were out the door and then he let Alice back to his

_Our room._ He thought with a smile.

"Tarrant? What on earth is going on?" Alice asked.

"I have a surprise." He stated.

"Oh? What kind of surprise?"

"The good kind. Is there any other kind of surprise?"

Alice laughed. "Well, there is a bad surprise."

"Oh, this definitely isn't a bad surprise…or at least, I hope it's not." He closed the door and sat her on their bed. "Alice…"

"Tarrant…" Alice replied with a smile.

"I have a question for you." He said, fiddling with his jacket pocket.

"Yes?"

"Well, actually, I have a few."

"Yes?" Alice repeated, laughing.

"Well, I have one stupid question." He said, "Do you love me?"

"Tarrant Hightopp, you know that I do!" Alice smiled.

"Right. Do you want to stay here with me…forever?"

Alice's smile faltered slightly as she thought for a moment. It wasn't ever easy, starting over. But…for him…she would. Without a doubt.

"Yes, I do." She replied.

Tarrant smiled. " Right and now for my last question."

He got down on one knee and smiled when Alice gasped at him. He pulled his hand out of his coat pocket and held a white velvet box in his pale hand. Slowly, he opened it to reveal a lovely ring with a sapphire stone and several diamonds surrounding it.

"Tarrant…are you…"

"Alice Kingsley, will you marry me?"

Alice brought her hand to cover her mouth as the tears of utter bliss filled her eyes. She couldn't even believe…

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you!"

Tarrant beamed as he slipped the ring onto her slender finger and then pulled her into his arms to spin her around. He finally set her back down to kiss her till she saw stars.

"Tarrant, I love you." She said, breathlessly.

"And I love you, cricket."

"I can't believe that this is really happening." Alice whispered.

"I can. I'm gonna marry the best woman I've ever known." He said, holding her close.

Alice smiled and pressed her cheek to his chest, listening to the pounding of his sweet heart.

_I can't wait to be your wife._ She thought as her future husband held her close.

* * *

Reveiw if ya want me to write a wedding scene! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) I'll even include the wedding night ;) naturally my perverted mind goes right to that part lol


End file.
